A Small Love Story
by chellomonkey
Summary: Rosalie Lillian Hale was the most beautiful, popular girl known at Forks High School. But when she runs into Emmett McCarty her world is turned upside down. Emmett is tall, extremely muscular and very intimidating to everyone at Forks . PLEASE R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Beginning

Rosalie Lillian Hale was the most beautiful, popular girl known at Forks High School. But when she runs into Emmett McCarty her world is turned upside down. Emmett is tall, extremely muscular and very intimidating to everyone at Forks High School. But to Rosalie all she notices is his curly dark hair, and dimpled cheeks, her attractions grows for him.

Rosalie/Emmett POV

All Human

Chapter 1: Beginning

Their eyes look onto me as if I was a pretty object in the store. This is why I hate coming to school, everyone looks at me as if I was a pretty toy for them to play with, it makes me sick. I normally keep to myself but people flock me, trying to become my friend. I don't want their friendship; I don't want anything to do with them. I am known as being stuck up because of this.

Maybe if people treated me like I was human then perhaps I wouldn't be so mean. But it's something that I cannot help, people hurt me all the time, and I have never once complained. I'm always hurting…I am a very lonely girl. At school I am surrounded by everyone, but I see no one. It gets lonely at home too. No one is ever home. My brother Jasper has found himself a girlfriend named Alice. He's constantly with her now.

My parents are great…I suppose. My father Carlisle is a doctor, and famous one at that. He works all over the country tending to people. Recently he was sent to Vietnam to help the people there. My mother Esme is a model and also fashion run way designer. She's often in New York but she comes home often…just like dad comes home often – once every two weeks.

Jasper is my twin; he and I get along great I assume, though we're hardly seeing one another anymore. Alice is a nice girl. Extremely sweet and so kind, but…she's the reason why Jasper and I haven't talked to each other in such a long time. And by talk I mean a serious conversation about each other's feelings and what's going on in our lives.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked in his pouting mouth whiles we were sitting at the lunch table. I guess I must have been staring off in into space again.

I shook my head no and began to pack up my things, "It's nothing Jazz. Look I'm not feeling well, I'm cutting school a bit early to go home okay?" I told him getting my things and walked away from the table.

"Hey Rosalie where are you going?" A voice from the table called out. I didn't know who it was so I just ignored them and walked out of the cafeteria and down the hallway. That's when I felt someone grab my hand; I turned around to see that it was Jasper, his face flooded with concern.

Jasper let go of my hand, "Why would you leave like that Rose? What's wrong are you sick? Do you have the flue, the cold what? Rosalie why don't you tell me anything anymore?" Jasper questioned me.

"Do you think that even if I were to tell you Jasper you'd listen to me? Stop pretending to care about me Jasper; I understand you have a busy life. Just leave me alone…please." I said, my eye shot the pain that I had. Jasper stuttered for a moment.

"Rose I don't pretend," Jasper informed me.

Just when I thought I could tell him that I've been feelingly lonely Alice came out, "Oh Jasper there you are. HI Rosalie I hope I'm not interrupting anything I was just checking to see if you are ready to go?" Alice greeted my kindly. I had no hate towards her, she was loveable and loved my brother.

Jasper smiled at her and nodded, "Of course Alice." Jasper said turning to me.

I shook my head, "I'm gone. Thanks for the talk Jasper, we got a lot out didn't we?" I said coldly and walked down the hallway and out to my car. My family had money; something I was proud of. But that's how my parents often bought me over. It was kind of like bribing me; but I did enjoy it. Last year for my sixteenth birthday I was presented with a BMW, this year I got my car updated to the same BMW but I got a car with a tone more features.

I got into my car and began to drive. I didn't want to go home, that was too bothersome to stay in a house that was lonesome. I could drive down to Phoenix, it's five times bigger the Seattle I could get some shopping done. But why go all the way down there when I could make a quick stop in Port Angeles? Port Angeles seemed like a good idea; I wasn't in the mood to travel all the way to Phoenix on my own.

I arrived in front of a book store and parked my car there; I stayed in my car for a while tapping my hand on the wheel. I then realised that I wanted to get away so badly that I had no purpose being here. It was ridiculous. But I didn't want to go home, I hated sitting in the house all alone. There was very little to do at home, and there was very little to do now. I sighed unwillingly getting out of my car and walking down the side walk when I noticed someone waving at me. Did I know this person? I walked into the store as they stuck their hand out for me to take. I didn't accept his hand and stared him strangely.

"Sorry ma'am forgive me for my strange behaviour. You're Miss Rosalie Hale am I correct? Your mother Esme speaks highly of you when she comes here to shop for clothes. You two have the same taste; I noticed you from the photo your mother gave me," The man said as I nodded. I sounds just like Esme handing photos of me and Jasper around to everyone she knew.

Such a strange man, I looked around his store, it was brand named, "I am going to look around your store, what's the most expensive thing you have?" I asked as he smiled showing me to a couple of shoes. One caught my eye it was a baby pink Stiletto; they had to be mine, "I'll take those. That's it for today," I told the man. He keenly took the heals and brought them to the table

"Are you sure there will be nothing else miss Hale?" The man asked as I took one looked around his store again. I shook my head no and then handed him my credit card – to be the utmost honest it was my father's. I haven't heard _one_ compliant from him about me using his card since he started going away from home.

Shopping is how I passed a lot of my time, I now own a lot of crap that I have no need for but it isn't bad having someone to talk to…even if it's a sales clerk. I walked outside and put the bags in my car as I leaned on it. When I was younger I can remember running with Jasper in the backyard and we'd play these really ridiculous games. When Alice came along I was happy that he had someone, but soon she became a daily thing. I accept her, I even grown to care about her – though I would never admit it – but she taken my other half a way.

A twin isn't the same without their other half. God I hate being alone so much, it isn't fun…before I knew it tears began to roll down my eyes. How wonderful was this…I sucked in my tears but I noticed that my eye liner had smudged a little. I whipped the tears away from my eyes and opened my bag to pull out a tissue only to notice I didn't have any. I began to look franticly in my car for anything tissue.

"Excuse me miss," A kind tender voice called out to me, I turned around; with tears still swollen in my eyes and makeup smudged around, "Excuse me miss, but I couldn't help but notice you crying…are you all right?" He asked again very softly.

I turned to see that I knew this man…he was on the football team. Emmett McCarthy. Why is this the first time I'm noticing…how gentle he looked?

***

Nothing but stares, god damn it I swear they look at me if I was going to kill them, but that's what happens when you looked intimidating. Since I moved to Forks that's all I've being getting, people that are scared of me. I thought it was funny at first, I was the tallest in my grade, the one that had the most muscular body out of all these scrawny people; but still I don't know why they think I am going to hurt them.

Since coming to Forks I've being bored out of my mind. My sister Bella tells me that it isn't because I got nothing going for me. But that's probably because she is always following her boyfriend Edward around. It wasn't like Edward was a bad guy because he wasn't, but Bella always goes gaga over him – but she's my little sister and I want her to be happy. And Edward has being that kind of guy to make her happy, ever since they met when they were little, up until now. He has always being there for my sister.

At school I don't know a lot of the people, and the people I do know are on my football team. The Coach and I are all right friends I suppose. I'm the quarter-back for the football team. I am also the star on several other teams – not that I'm bragging. Growing up I was an extremely hyper kid, so my parents kept my fit with sports. And it just so happens that I kept up with it all these years. Bella tells me that one of the reasons everyone is scared of me, is because when I am playing sports, I get a bit hyper and competitive and scare everyone…but it's a habit!

But today there is nothing like cutting class to go hiking. I'm the kind of guy that likes roughing it in the wilderness rather than staying in class room. That's probably another reason how I got so built. I am also one of the tallest in my grade, though it gets pretty uncomfortable when everyone has to look up to you, and then there are those that are scared to look at you. Man I need to get my mind off of thinking about how lonely I get…I was starting to feel sorry for myself. I was just about to climb a tree when suddenly my phone began to ring, I sighed and answered it.

"Emmett? Where are you! I was looking everywhere for you! I know, you skipped class just to go out in the middle of nowhere again didn't you? Emmett!" Bella complained over the phone.

"What's wrong Bella are you in trouble?" I asked sitting down on a rock.

Bella sighed, "No. But when a sister wants to talk to her brother can't she?" Bella questioned. But knowing Bella the only reason why she would call me is to make sure I am not dead, or to ask me for a favour. And by the sound of her voice, she was asking for both.

"Bella spill it what do you need?" I told her upfront.

Bella giggled, "I won't be home for dinner, Edward taking me out I hope that's not a problem? I know dad's working late again and your are horrible cook," Bella confessed over the phone.

I chuckled, "Bell's I'll be okay. Have fun with Edward; tell him that he better behave. I have to go now Bella I'm kind of in the middle of something. I'll see you when I see you," I said hanging up my phone.

My little sister was a little worry freak when it came too so much, even me. Though she was the younger by a year she was mature for her age. Always calling to check up on me as if she was my mother – and my mother doesn't even do that – I got up from the rock that I was sitting on and ignored the tree that I wanted to climb and kept walking down the pathway.

Being in Forks was interesting. The place was always so gloomy; but my dad – whose name is Charlie – just so happened to get a good job here as chief of police. My mom and dad are divorced at first I didn't bug me, but it really hit Bella hard. We lived with mom for a while up until mom wanted to get married, that's when we came done here to live with Charlie. Lost in the memories of my past I soon ended up in a different town without even noticing it.

Port Angeles? Oh yeah the guys on the team often talk about this place as picking up girls. I didn't realise that I had walked so far. Well since I am here I might as well take a look around. But I would also enjoy something to eat. When you're as big as me you tend to eat a lot. This is mostly why I keep to myself at school. Because the boys in Forks are pretty skinny and small – god only knows why – so they don't eat a lot. And when you have muscles like I do, you need all the protein so I need to eat a lot.

The lunch lady on my first day kind of got scared at the amount of food I took, since then Bella has been making my lunch every day. School isn't easy making friends when people are scared of you all the time. I admit I don't make it easy for them to like me, but because of that I'm often out of class. Mostly doing something active in the woods or taking a five mile run. Coach has got my back though, he tells the teachers it's all part of my training and that I need it. Teachers then give me an assignment so I can pass.

I stopped in for something to eat. I walked over to a seat as I watched two women arguing over who should serve me. I got irritated and stormed out of the store. How come it's so hard for people to just approach me? I'm not that scary…I hardly consider myself too big to be approachable. But that's the problem with these people; because you look a certain way they think you're also a certain kind of person. And then I saw her…she came out of her car so gracefully, like an angel. Not only was her car nice but also she herself was so…amazing.

I watched her as her wavy blond hair strutted in the wind, her slim figure moved like she was walking on air. It was memorizing. She walked down the side walk for a few moments before noticing that a man in a shop was waving to her. Her expression told me that she didn't know who the man was, but yet she still walked into the store. Her smile grew afterwards when the man spoke to her; so she was familiar with him. But I still felt like I should make sure she was all right. Something about this girl that made me feel…protective of her. I stood outside the window watching her from across the parking lot as she looked around the store. Her eyes seemed to be empty…just like mines.

Finally she picked up a pair of pink shoes and walked back to the counter with the old man. After shopping in that store she walked back with her bags to the BMW she came out of. God she was gorgeous but there was something else about her that made me…attractive to her. I then noticed that she leaned on her car in a daze. What could this goddess be thinking about that has gotten her so worried? I walked closer to her, trying not to make a sound.

She seemed so empty as if something was missing from her. Her eyes reminded me of mine…alone…searching. I stared onto this dazed face, only to notice that her eyes were starting to tear.

I began to worry, why was this beauty upset? I took a few steps closer. My concern grew for her; it wasn't because she was beautiful, but because she seemed to have a heart like mine. A heart that was lonely. I approached her quietly whiles she searched in her car for something.

"Excuse me miss," I asked low enough for her to hear me. She turned around slowly and looked at me, her eyes widened, I might have startled her. Her eyes were smudged from crying, they were, I took a step closer to her, "Excuse me miss, but I couldn't help but notice you crying…are you all right?" I asked again very softly so I wouldn't scare her.

But she didn't seem scared; she seemed to be…watching my eyes. It was then I knew this girl, Rosalie Lillian Hale…the girl that everyone wanted to be friends with. But why is this the first time I am noticing…how lonely she looked.


	2. Chapter 2: Starting Line

Rosalie/Emmett POV

All Human

Chapter 2: Starting Line

His looked worriedly onto my face, my pause didn't help his concern fade but I was captivated by his kind look. I didn't notice before, but he has the cutest dimples, and his dark curly hair reminded me of an innocent child. He was tall, and very…muscular.

"Miss?" He asked again. I shook my head from this daze.

"I'm fine. " I commented turning my face away from him. He reached into his hand pocket and handed me a tissue. I took it and smiled, "Thank you," I said whipping away the tears and makeup. I tried not to make eye contact with him, this was probably the first time that we are talking to one another.

He smiled, "I'm Emmett McCarty. I am sorry if I was being too upfront about this, but I couldn't help but fell concerned for someone crying." Emmett replied to me.

How kind of him? I was left speechless for a moment and nodded my head once, "Thank you but I…I sometimes act like an air head so I tend look into space. I'm Rosalie Hale, and aren't you supposed to be in school?" I asked, I looked at the time from my cell phone, school still had another hour and a half to go, why was he out in Port Angeles and by the looks of it; he was here by himself?

Emmett grinned, "School isn't my place." He confessed, "I rather be working out here in the open. Ah you're supposed to be in school too or am I wrong?" Emmett asked.

He caught me, I smirked and nodded, "School isn't my place either." I informed him only to notice that I was famished. I tried to hide my hungry but Emmett smiled and stretched out his hand towards me. My eyes glanced over to his eyes. They were large and brown and shined in the light of the parting sun.

"Well miss Hale would you allow me to treat you to something to eat? Please do not decline because I will not allow you to go home on an empty stomach, especially if tears came to your violet eyes," Emmett asked me, something came over me that I wasn't able to say no. We walked into a small restaurant and sat down, one of the girls acted all most astounded to see us walk in. Emmett sat across me as the waitress came over to us.

"What can I get you two today?" She asked in a high pitched voice. It reminded me of Alice that I had to grin. Emmett looked over the menu and looked up at me.

"Everything seems pretty good, I think I'll have the number seven, and for you?" Emmett asked.

I looked over the menu, "Number five thank you," I said grabbing anything that didn't look too big. The waitress walked away and left Emmett and I alone at the table. I remember people telling me that he was very intimidating and hard to get along with, but I didn't get that impression at all.

"You mentioned that school isn't your thing? May I ask why?" I asked curiously.

Emmett smirked, "It's hard to make friends when everyone seems to be scared of you, you don't seem like one of the people at school though. You don't look at me like they do," Emmett admitted.

"Maybe that's because I see you differently than the others do," I commented. Emmett shot his head up at me as if I had said something that he was waiting to hear. He seemed astounded by my comment and to be honest so was I. But I couldn't help but feel that I was being completely honest.

"That is very sweet of you Rosalie, may I call you that?" Emmett asked, I nodded once, "Now may I ask something? You also mentioned that school wasn't your place. As I remember you are the most popular girl in school; so I hear. Why be away from all the attention?" Emmett questioned.

I giggled, the way he spoke was like Jasper, "I love the attention. I just don't like the people, they gawk at you like your something they've never seen before. They grin and smile with you only to become close to you, I try to avoid all of that." I told him.

The waitress brought the food over and sat it down for all of us to eat. We began to eat when Emmett up down his fries, "Seems to me like we have the opposite going for us huh? You have people constantly wanting to be your friend, and I have people that are scared to be my friend. Isn't that something?"

Emmett's comment made sense…in a sense. When we were done eating we walked outside to see that it was raining. Emmett grinned at the rain as if he was happy to see it. I on the other hand was dreading the arrival of this unwanted shower.

"Well I'll be going, it's a long walk back," Emmett told me. I snapped my head to him. Going? He wasn't actually thinking of _walking_ back all the way to Forks? It was at least a five hour walk – for me at least.

"Long walk back? Emmett did you walk here?" I questioned. I hoped he didn't give me the answer I wanted to hear.

He nodded, "Yeah I did," Emmett answered.

I couldn't let him walk back in the rain on his own, "Please. Allow me to drive you home?" I asked shyly. Emmett smiled agreeing as we walked over to me car. Both of us helped ourselves in the car as I pulled out of the parking lot and began to drive down the road. The rain wasn't the most pleasant thing for me to enjoy at Forks. It was cold, and wet; and it didn't shine like how I wanted it to.

"The rain is coming down hard. I hope that Bella's okay." Emmett suddenly stated.

Bella? "Whose Bella?" I queried him nervously.

"Bella is my little sister. She was supposed to have dinner tonight with someone, but it's raining. I don't know how she's dressed or if she brought an umbrella. She hates the rain, and the cold," Emmett informed me. I felt a great amount of relief when he informed me that it was his sister.

"My brother is the opposite. My twin Jasper is in love with this weather. He and his girlfriend love to run around like children when it rains. And you can only guess how often that happens around here,"

Emmett chuckled, "By the sounds of it you don't seem to like the weather here?" Emmett stated.

I shook my head, "Not one bit. But it's the only place I've called home, there's nowhere else I can go," I can't believe that's true but it was. Well there was our pent house in New York but Esme tells me that it isn't a city for her children to grow up in. That's only because a model such as herself wouldn't want her eighteen year old children hanging around her whiles she's working. I am more than happy to know that when school is over I can go what I want. I can carry on my own way!

"You haven't been here long have you Emmett? You're Charlie's son correct?" I asked. I was curiously about his life. It's the first time I actually wanted to get to know someone.

"Yeah, the old man asked us to live here. I thought I might as well since it's my last year at high school. If there was anything I wanted, it was to gratitude in a school in a small town," Emmett said, he was being sarcastic, "But my sister missed her dad. So I wanted to make her happy. And her boyfriend lives not too far from here, so she still sees him often," Emmett commented.

He didn't seem happy though, Emmett was doing this for his sister. When we were coming into town there was an accident up on the road side. I looked out my window only to see that a Porsche was in the crash, and there is only _one_ person in town that drives a car that expensive, "Jasper," I said under my breath as I got out of my car and ran over to the site. Thankfully I saw my brother sitting beside the ambulance. Jasper noticed me and turned to my direction quickly.

"What happened to you!" I shouted in concern. Emmett came running behind me.

Jasper looked up at me, "Alice called, she said that I should get home quickly. I was such in a rush that the rain made my car slid, I crashed into the side of the building but I'm okay. I sent Chef McCarty over to check on what Alice was talking about," Jasper explained to me.

My concern didn't fade but my tension eased, "You should know better Jazz. God how could you be so irresponsible, so careless! " I complained. My words seemed to have angered Jasper by his expression.

"I should know better? You're the one that's always running away Rose! You're the one that is always cutting school and running off everywhere! You never tell anyone where you're really going, you never open up to anyone. I am not the that's irresponsible! You are!" Jasper shouted at me.

That was the first time I heard him yell. I walked back in my car and sat there, I can't believe that he actually just yelled at me…Jasper has never once raised his voice at me. I was so lost that I didn't realised how I even got to my car. Emmett then opened the car door where I was sitting and smiled, "Move over, I'll drive," Emmett said. What was he doing?

***

She looked onto me in a daze, what was she thinking about? I began to wonder if she was all right, she didn't look like she was in any mood to be talking to me. But I wanted to make sure that she was all right.

"Miss?" I called out again, though I knew who she was I didn't want to be impolite by calling her something she wasn't comfortable with. Rosalie then shook her head from the daze she was in.

"I'm fine. Rosalie commented, I grinned and handed her a tissue she looked onto it and took it gracefully, "Thank you," She said accepting the tissue from my hands and began to wipe her eyes.

"I'm Emmett McCarty. I am sorry if I was being too upfront about this, but I couldn't help but fell concerned for someone crying." I tried to be calm and concerning before she got freaked out. I thought that perhaps if I introduced my name she wouldn't be so nervous around me.

"Thank you but I…I sometimes act like an air head so I tend look into space. I'm Rosalie Hale," She greeted herself, I wanted to tell her that I knew but I kept that comment to myself as she went on, "And aren't you supposed to be in school?"

Looks to me like I was caught, but if I didn't know any better – which I did – someone was also cutting school, "School isn't my place I rather be working out here in the open. Ah you're supposed to be in school too or am I wrong?" I asked making that I kept my eye contact only to her eyes.

She looked at to me as if I had said something that she was interested in, "School isn't my place either." Rosalie said. She looked as if she was going to pass over from hungry, either that or she was tired. I knew that someone like Rosalie would try to decline an invitation to a meal so I had to try to think of something that would make her want to have something to eat with me. Too bad the only place I knew that looked like it had decent food was the place I went earlier.

I cleared my throat and stretched out my hand, "Well miss Hale would you allow me to treat you to something to eat? Please do not decline because I will not allow you to go home on an empty stomach, especially if tears came to your violet eyes," I said cunningly adding her eyes into this. Which were the most beautiful things I have seen. I have never seen anyone have violet coloured eyes before. They were captivating and added to the beauty of her pale skin.

I unwillingly took her to the restaurant I went to earlier. We took our seats and I glanced over to see that the waitress that were there earlier looked surprised to see me here again – and this time with a stunning lady – I saw one of the waitress walk over to me, nearly embarrassed.

"What can I get you two today?" She asked nervously. But her voice was so high that no one but me could tell. I looked over the menu and tried not to make it obvious that I was enjoying her being shaky around me. I glanced over to Rosalie as she blushed down and looked at the menu

"Everything seems pretty good, I think I'll have the number seven, and for you?" I asked hanging over the menu and looked over to Rosalie to see if she had made her decision.

"Number five thank you," Rosalie asked as she watched the waitress take our menus and walk away. She seemed a lot happier now that she wasn't thinking about whatever it was she was thinking about before. I felt really bad for her to see her crying, it was if I never wanted to see that again…I wanted to make sure that she'd never cry again.

"You mentioned that school isn't your thing? May I ask why?" Rosalie asked catching my attention.

"It's hard to make friends when everyone seems to be scared of you, you don't seem like one of the people at school though. You don't look at me like they do," I admitted to her. Nearly thankful.

"Maybe that's because I see you differently than the others do," Rosalie commented. Did she just say that? That was so kind of her…she saw me differently? I wonder what she meant by that. But I am guessing that if she wasn't scared of me, then she must have accepted me. I knew that there was something different about this girl.

"That is very sweet of you Rosalie, may I call you that?" I asked and waited for her to answer, she gave me a simple nod as I went on, "Now may I ask something? You also mentioned that school wasn't your place. As I remember you are the most popular girl in school; so I hear. Why be away from all the attention?"

Rosalie giggled like sweet chiming bells, "I love the attention. I just don't like the people, they gawk at you like your something they've never seen before. They grin and smile with you only to become close to you, I try to avoid all of that." Rosalie explained to me.

Her feelings were just like mine. We both wanted to run away from the stares and the from the people that seemed to think differently of you. I was so struck by her words that I didn't even notice the waitress had brought over our food. I began to eat when I had to stop.

"Seems to me like we have the opposite going for us huh? You have people constantly wanting to be your friend, and I have people that are scared to be my friend. Isn't that something?" I asked. Rosalie smiled and nodded agreeing with my statement. When we were done eating we all walked outside to see the rain coming. I loved the rain, it was cool and refreshing that I grinned at the sight of it. But Rosalie didn't seem so happy about the rain.

"Well I'll be going, it's a long walk back," I told her wondering how I was going to get home in the weather. It wasn't going to be easy; looks to me like the rain was going to fall even harder and if walked back the same way I came there was going to be a lot of mud.

"Long walk back? Emmett did you walk here?" Rosalie questioned. She seemed concerned. How cute.

I turned to her and nodded, "Yeah I did,"

"Please. Allow me to drive you home?" Rosalie asked shyly. Thankful for her offer I accepted it and followed her into her car. Rosalie brushed her hair over her shoulders and then began to drive down the road. The rain was coming down really hard, I wonder what's going on back at Forks.

"The rain is coming down hard. I hope that Bella's okay." I told myself, hoping that Edward was taking care of Bella back home. I really didn't want her to get sick because of the rain.

"Whose Bella?" Rosalie asked, her eyes still fixed on the road.

"Bella is my little sister. She was supposed to have dinner tonight with someone, but it's raining. I don't know how she's dressed or if she brought an umbrella. She hates the rain, and the cold," I explained to her. I watched Rosalie as she exhaled heavily like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

"My brother is the opposite. My twin Jasper is in love with this weather. He and his girlfriend love to run around like children when it rains. And you can only guess how often that happens around here,"

I laughed, "By the sounds of it you don't seem to like the weather here?" Though I could already tell.

Rosalie shook her head and grinned, "Not one bit. But it's the only place I've called home, there's nowhere else I can go," Her voice sounded all most regretful that she couldn't run off anywhere. How can I not feel sorry for this angle that seems so alone – just like me.

"You haven't been here long have you Emmett? You're Charlie's son correct?" Rosalie asked again, she seemed interested. I couldn't help but feel obligated to answer all of her questions.

"Yeah, the old man asked us to live here. I thought I might as well since it's my last year at high school. If there was anything I wanted was to gratitude in a school in a small town," I said sarcastically, "But my sister missed her dad. So I wanted to make her happy. And her boyfriend lives not too far from here, so she still sees him often," My main reason for coming here was obviously my little sister.

Rosalie glanced over to me; I wasn't sure what she was thinking. Then suddenly we noticed that there was an accident on the road so we came to a stop. Rosalie's eyes then shot open wide as she ran out of the car after I heard her whisper, "Jasper" to herself. I knew that she had to be thinking about her brother. I ran out of the car and followed her into the rain. It was coming down hard with no signs of stopping. That's when I saw Rosalie running over to someone who was obviously Jasper. They both had the same eyes, same coloured hair and skins. He had to be her twin.

"What happened to you!" Rosalie shouted just as I came behind her. I tried not to get in the way.

"Alice called, she said that I should get home quickly. I was such in a rush that the rain made my car slid, I crashed into the side of the building but I'm okay. I sent Chef McCarty over to check on what Alice was talking about," Jasper explained to Rosalie. I could see her shoulders tensing. My dad was near then?

"You should know better Jazz. God how could you be so irresponsible, so careless! " Rosalie complained. She was obviously concerned for her brother and was worried. I wanted to comfort her but I felt that maybe she should talk to her brother first. Jasper didn't seem happy though.

"I should know better? You're the one that's always running away Rose! You're the one that is always cutting school and running off everywhere! You never tell anyone where you're really going, you never open up to anyone. I am not the that's irresponsible! You are!" Jasper shouted.

Rosalie pulled away from her brother. She was hurt; Jasper turned his face away from his sister as she turned around and walked right past me. I looked at Jasper, his expression hadn't change. I followed Rosalie back to the car, she was sitting in the driver's seat. She seemed out of it again, just like she did when she was leaning on the car when I first caught her crying. I walked over to the car door and stared at her. She only glanced over to me.

"Move over, I'll drive," I commanded. Rosalie turned her head to me, I only grinned as she moved over to taking the passenger's seat. Now I needed to think of something to do before she started to cry.


	3. Chapter 3: Companionship

Rosalie/Emmett POV

All Human

Chapter 3: Companionship

Emmett took the wheel and began to drive away from the accident. I didn't pay attention to where he was going though. How did Jasper become so mean. Or maybe it's me…perhaps this is all my fault. If I didn't act that way I did then maybe I wouldn't have gotten that kind response from him. Oh man this is my fault! How could this happen? I looked at Emmett, he seemed very concentrated on the road.

"Emmett…do you consider me cold?" I asked, my voice was all most too low to hear. Emmett pulled over to the side of the road. I watched him as he turned himself to face me.

"Rosalie…you are far from being cold. I understand you, no I mean I do, I know how it feels to just be that _one_ person everyone finds interesting. Like there was no one like you before. I truly understand how it feels Rosalie. And I want you to know that you're not alone." Emmett told me.

His words seemed to pretty satisfying to me. He understood me. Though I wasn't sure what he was trying to do, but it didn't sound like he was trying to pick me up or butter me over. He actually sounded like he wanted to just be my friend…to be nice to meet. His eyes glared down on me. I wanted to tell him thank you but I remained silent.

"Rosalie. Would you like to have dinner with me?" Emmett asked, he was being serious. I didn't want to go home to an empty house and to be honest I wanted to spend more time with Emmett – how sweet of him to offer to take me out to dinner. So I nodded agreeing to join him.

"May I go home and change first? Is this a joint dinner?" I questioned him.

Emmett grinned after a moment, "I will pay. I guess I should drop myself home first…this is your car." Emmett said all most embarrassed. I couldn't help but laugh. My laughter seemed to have made Emmett happy also. I then thought of something.

"Take it for tonight. You can pick me up in it later." I told him. Emmett seemed to enjoy this idea. So he began to drive me home whiles I directed him. He dropped me off in front of my house as I turned around and smiled at him, "Rose I will be here at eight," Emmett said. I nodded agreeing whiles I closed the door and walked to the house. The I noticed that I had actually just given my car to someone I had just met! Rosalie what were you thinking! I couldn't believe I just did that. But maybe I should give Emmett a chance to prove himself – he seemed more than trustworthy.

I walked inside my house and began to look through my closet. Emmett couldn't be taking me to a fancy place could he? There are no fancy places here in Forks were there? I should have gotten his number to ask him where he wanted to take me. But I chose one of my summer dress to wear finally. I went into the shower and got myself ready, reapplying all the makeup that had washed off… thought when I was Emmett I didn't feel like I needed it. I looked at the time. It was only seven thirty…Jasper wasn't even home so it wasn't like I could talk to someone.

I then walked downstairs in my summer dress and waited for Emmett to come. I sat in the living room and played music until I heard the door bell rang. So he was here? I walked up to the door and then saw someone else standing there.

"Royce?" I questioned – Royce was my ex-boyfriend when I was sixteen. We dated for a few months before I broke it off because of he was full of himself. And only told his friends about how "hot" I was instead of what I wanted….to tell his friends that he loved me.

"You need to leave." I told him trying to close the door. But Royce pushed the door back.

"I don't think so Rosie. I came all the way here to see you and I want to come inside for a moment to talk." Royce told me. I began to get nervous holding my ground. That's when I saw Emmett pull up in front of my house. I knew that I had to use this moment. Emmett could scare Royce away so I screamed out "help" loud enough for Emmett to hear.

"Rose what the hell is wrong with you?" Royce shouted at me confused.

"No don't hurt me," I cried out watching Emmett coming to the door, this was perfect, "Royce I told you to leave me alone so go away!" I shouted out again. Royce got irritated at my screaming – just as he always did – and pushed the door back. I let it fly and hit me in the arm acting like I was terribly hurt. That's when Emmett took Royce should and pushed him against the wall.

"Where do you get off hurting innocent people bud. Now I am going to ask you to leave before I do something that will make you start screaming." Emmett's voice was so serious and harsh. No wonder some people found him scary. But when he spoke to me it was different. I looked at him and ran into his arms pretending to sob. Emmett wrapped his right arm around me pulling my closely. I could feel my whole face going red that I began to shake. I hid my face in his large chest and looked away from Royce.

"I suggest you leave. _Now _before things get ugly." Emmett said, his arms tightened around me unconsciously. I glanced over to Royce and stuck my tongue out at him. Royce noticed and then got angry

"Rosalie you –" Royce said but before he got to me, Emmett picked him up with one hand and tossed him aside. I was astounded by his strength. Once again his arm held me closely. Royce was tossed into the bushes. It took him a moment before he stood up to his feet and then walked over to Emmett.

"You think size has anything to do with it? I'll be back…and when I come back…you will be sorry." Royce said walking into his car and drove off. I remembered the day's I was with Royce. At first he was kind to me, and so sweet. But then he began to try stuff. One night he handed me a beer, the second night we went out he handed me three more. The third night…he handed me more than I can remember. I knew what Royce was up to though. So when he kept giving me a bottle to drink I would pour most of it out and drink only a little.

Though I was still tipsy he brought me back to his place…and laid me on the bed…he then tried to take off my pants. But I fought back, I pushed and I shoved, Royce was so drunk that when I punched him in his face he passed out sick. I ran out of there and never saw him since then…that was until tonight. What did he want? Thinking back about Royce it made my body shake uncontrollably.

"Rosalie?" Emmett called to me in a whisper. I only looked up at him, "Hey Rose you look really gorgeous tonight. How do you feel tonight? Do you still want to go out?" Emmett asked.

I really didn't want to be alone, and being in Emmett's arms made me feel like I was safe. "No I can go out for dinner." I said. Though I wasn't sure how reassuring I was to him.

Emmett then placed one hand behind my back and then another under my leg as he picked me up and carried me over to the car, "Emmett…I can still walk," I informed him. Emmett grinned knowingly but he still carried me all the way over to the car. I felt so safe in safe in Emmett's arms. It was warm and I comforting to have his large arms wrapped around me. Then he placed me inside whiles he himself got onto the car and began to drive down the road. Emmett rolled down the windows low enough for the window to blow gently in my hair. The air was cool and refreshing.

Emmett then glanced over to me, "Are you sure you're all right? Who was that jerk?" Emmett asked.

I sighed, "His name is Royce. We were…close friends before. But then he tried some stupid things, and I left him. But I didn't expect him to come over tonight I thought it was you and opened it without looking. God I am such an idiot." I complained to him staring out the window.

"You're not an idiot Rose please don't call yourself that." Emmett said in a low voice. And the next thing I knew my phone rang. I shook to answer it, it was Jasper. What does he want? I answered the phone but before I got to say anything all I heard was sobbing in the background.

"Rosalie please…hurry." Jasper said in a low voice, "I'm at Alice's house. Get over here quickly. I mean it Rose get over here now!" Jasper said but before I got another word out he hung up.

I gasped, and began to panic, "Emmett that was Jasper I thinks' something's wrong. Could we make a stop before dinner please?" I begged. Emmett nodded and turned the car around. What was wrong with Jasper?

***

I took the wheel and began to drive down the road, though I had no idea where I was going. I was more worried about Rosalie. She seemed to be beating herself up inside. I didn't know what to say, I mean what can you say about that? Rosalie seemed to be pretty upset with herself more than she was with Jasper. I came remember her telling me that she felt…alone. But perhaps she finally just realised it.

"Emmett…do you consider me cold?" Rosalie asked. Her comment startled me! How could she think of herself like that. I pulled over to the side of the road before I ended up running us into something.

"Rosalie…you are far from being cold. I understand you, no I mean I do, I know how it feels to just be that _one_ person everyone finds interesting. Like there was no one like you before. I truly understand how it feels Rosalie. And I want you to know that you're not alone." I confessed to her.

Rosalie looked confused by my words nearly lost. But she seemed okay with what I said and didn't ask for anything more. I could tell that she was still upset. So I tried to think of something that would make her happier. But only one thing came to my mind.

"Rosalie. Would you like to have dinner with me?" I asked her. Rosalie smiled at the idea.

"May I go home and change? Is this a joint dinner?" Rosalie asked. Joint dinner? Oh she meant if we were both going to pay for the dinner. I thought it might as well pay for it if she was having a bad day. I could go home and grab some cash before anything. And she was wet in her clothes…I felt bad.

"I will pay. I guess I should drop myself home first…this is your car." I told her. I all most forgot that I wasn't driving in my own car. I was nearly embarrassed, being in an expensive car like this I was enjoying driving it too much. Rosalie laughed. Her sweet sugary laugh made me smile also.

"Take it for tonight. You can pick me up in it later." Rosalie told me. I could take the car? I thought this was a brilliant idea. Though it was only for one night I am sure I could control myself long enough to enjoy the time I had in it. Rosalie told me where her house was as I drove her to a large estate. The house was larger than anything I've seen. It was a massive mansion with a large land area. Rosalie was just getting out of the car when I remembered something.

"Rose I will be here at eight," I informed her. Rosalie turned around and smiled as I watched her walk to the door. I then drove to my house. I couldn't believe I just asked Rosalie out on a date! This was huge for me! I got to my house and of course no one was home. But there was a note from Bella taped to the fridge door:

Emmett! I left pizza for you in the fridge. I brought an umbrella don't worry. See you later – Bella 3

Good to know that she was taking care of herself. I walked upstairs and took a shower only to find that I didn't have anything to wear. Not to mention that I didn't know where to take her. I thought about all the places in Forks, but there weren't any. I could drive to Port Angeles but we already ate there! Damn it why did Forks have to be so plane! Phoenix was too far to drive but if I had I could push the speed limit a little. There has got to be a few places to take her.

But with little success I ended up taking Charlie's dress shirt and a pair of my jeans and walked out the door to drive back to Rosalie's. I tried to think of all the places I could go to but I had no idea where anything was in Forks. Rosalie's family was obviously rich, so I had to take here to a fancy place. Or maybe she wouldn't want to go to a fancy place? I wonder what she would be wearing. I am sure she would look good in anything she wore though.

I pulled up in front of Rosalie's house to notice that someone was standing at the door way. Rosalie's face seemed pretty upset. I rolled down the window only to hear Rosalie shout out, "help!" That's when I rushed out of the door and walked over to her to make sure if she was all right. Whiles I was talking I heard Rosalie calling out for help.

"No don't hurt me; Royce I told you to leave me alone so go away!" Rosalie shouted, she seemed to be scared. That's when I noticed that the guy standing in the door way had pushed the door back to get inside and made it fly hitting Rosalie in her arm. I heard her cry out a yell that showed me it hurt her. That's when I lost my nerve but tried to stay calm. I took the dude by the shoulder and pushed him against a wall so he couldn't move. The kid struggled to get out of my clutch but he couldn't.

"Where do you get off hurting innocent people bud. Now I am going to ask you to leave before I do something that will make you start screaming ," I told him, my voice was harsh and vicious. Rosalie walked into my arms, sobbing because of the man that had unsettled her. Out of concern I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her closely to me. I felt her head hit my chest. I then felt my heart beating faster. I never thought of getting this close to Rosalie…the feeling made me feel happy that she was this close.

But I didn't show it in my face, "I suggest you leave. _Now _before things get ugly." I warned the guy slowly pulling my hands away from him. That's when I noticed that the expression on his face had changed, he seemed be getting angry and not at me but at Rosalie.

"Rosalie you –" The man said trying to come near Rosalie. But before he got the change I took the free hand I had and threw him into the bushes making sure that Rosalie was close to me. I waited for the man to come out of the bushes though it took him some time before he did.

"You think size has anything to do with it? I'll be back…and when I come back…you will be sorry." He threatened me but my facial expression didn't change. I held the cold look until he walked into his car and began to drive off. I took a deep breath in and out, I then looked down at Rosalie. She seemed to be shaking uncontrollably.

"Rosalie?" I called out to her catching her attention, "Hey Rose you look really gorgeous tonight. How do you feel tonight? Do you still want to go out?" I asked. After what happened I didn't know if she was all right. But her shakiness started to fade.

"No I can go out for dinner." Rosalie informed me. But she didn't look so good to me so I cunningly wrapped her in my arms and began to carry her to the car. She was a lot lighter than I thought. It was like I was carrying nothing, "Emmett…I can still walk," Rosalie told me shyly. I grinned knowingly and opened the door without losing my grip on her as I sat her down gently. I started to drive the car when I rolled down the windows low enough so we could get some hair but now low enough so that it could get cold.

I then became curious, "Are you sure you're all right? Who was that jerk?" I asked.

"His name is Royce. We were…close friends before. But then he tried some stupid things, and I let him. But I didn't expect him to come over tonight I thought it was you and opened it without looking. God I am such an idiot." Rosalie began to explain to me.

"You're not an idiot Rose please don't call yourself that." I answered quickly for her. Rosalie was about to say something when her phone rang. I was so blinded by everything that had happened I totally forgot that I didn't pick a place to eat tonight! Oh damn it I am so screwed! Rosalie hung up the phone and turned to me worriedly.

"Emmett that was Jasper I thinks' something's wrong. Could we make a stop before dinner please?" Rosalie begged. I couldn't say yes faster – it gave me time to think – so I began to drive in the direction that Rosalie told me to go after turning the car around. I wondered what could have happened now?


	4. Chapter 4: Memorable Moments

Rosalie/Emmett POV

All Human

Chapter 4: Memorable Moments

We reached Alice's house in not time I rushed inside quickly. Emmett followed me. Jasper stood his feet and watched Emmett. I am sure he was confused about who Emmett was but I didn't want to get into that. He called me over here but he said nothing when I walked in, I just stood there and I stared at him coldly waiting for him to speak, but there was nothing.

"You called me over here, and yet you're staring like an idiot? What do you want Jasper? Alice?" I questioned. Emmett stood right behind me. His presence encouraged me to remain calm.

Jasper sighed, "I called you over here about earlier. When my car slid Alice was really sick; I think she might be pregnant." Jasper said in a low voice. I gasped – my lungs filled up with so much air that I thought they were going to burst open. How did this happen?

"Jasper. How could you let this happen?" I glanced over to Alice, "How do you know this is possible! How could you two do this!" I shouted loudly. I didn't care who was around, tears followed down my eyes again, "I was respectful of you and Alice. I never complained ever time you left me alone in that empty house, or that empty seat in class. I let you do whatever you wanted; so you could be happy. What have you done for me in return? Now you do this to me?" I asked.

I was talking and crying, "Rosalie please don't be mad at Jasper. It was an accident…we didn't know it was going to happen. I love Jasper and I am not going to leave him. I've just been feeling really, really sick. I didn't want to go to a doctor so I called Jasper over, then he crashed. I began to throw up again moments before you got here; Jasper got worried and called you. I'm so sorry." Alice confessed

"How long have you known about this?" I question looking only at Jasper, he turned his face away from me, "Jasper! How long have you known about this!" I pressed him to answer me.

Jasper knocked over the picture sitting on the table, "Two months! We've considered it for two bloody months okay!" Jasper shouted. The words crushed my heart slowly.

The tears came down so quickly that I didn't know how to stop them. My brother that I thought was my other half, someone I thought that I could open up to, and he could open up to me…had being lying to me for the longest time. Emmett then placed a hand on my shoulder. I didn't look at him but he was able to turn me around and grinned; our eyes caught one another.

"What did I say? Violet eyes are _never_ supposed to cry remember?" Emmett whispered so only I could hear him, "You need to calm down. Do you want me to talk to them?" Emmett asked. I shook my head.

"Alice," I said turning around, "I'll take you to Port Angeles tomorrow afterschool to see a doctor. Until then please don't call me again." I said walking out of the room. I stood outside the door only to find myself crying harder. Why did my brother betray me. I wasn't mad that Alice was pregnant but why did he feel that he couldn't come and tell me about it. Why did he have to hide it. My own brother wasn't able to trust me; my own twin brother wasn't able to trust me. I guess that I have become such a cold person that I kept everyone out of my life. Even my brother. Emmett walked outside and found me there, I quickly turned my face away so he wouldn't see what I mess I'd become. But Emmett took his arms and before I knew it I was wrapped tightly in a hug.

"Don't cry anymore." Emmett whispered to me, "Please don't cry anymore Rosalie." Emmett said.

But his words made me cry more. I cried loudly and hard into his chest, "Emmett…I'm so pitiful! I'm so weak."I cried into his chest. Emmett then picked me up and carried me into the car. We drove down the road a little. My eyes were too full of tears for me to even notice where we were going. We came to a stop was Emmett got out of the car and then carried me in his arms again. I was then placed on a sofa inside a house. I tried to think of where we were, this wasn't my house…

"Rosalie do you want something warm to drink? Something to eat?" Emmett asked softly.

"Where are we?" I asked whipping my tears.

"My house, I didn't know where else to take you and my house was closest. Here have some of this, my place is very small but its home. How are you feeling you had a rough day." Emmett said.

I shook my head no, "Today is no exception, I find myself crying daily. Today just had move events."

Emmett chuckled in a low voice, "I want you to know that I keep myself busy. That's why I'm so fit; it's to keep myself from thinking about the loneliness." Emmett said taking my hands, "I'm not going to lie to you anymore Rosalie, the reason why I am attracted to you, in a big way is because your eyes were like mine. They were empty and hurt," Emmett explained to me.

"Empty?" I asked in a low voice.

Emmett nodded, "Yeah empty. You feel empty when people stare at you, smile at you because you know it isn't real. I lack that, people look at me afraid of me. It's even harder to fill that whole; when your bother has been hiding something from you. That kind of empty," Emmett explained to me.

Empty; the way Emmett was speaking about it was as if he was talking about himself rather than me. It made me feel, like he really understood me. Like I was really that important person to him, it made me feel happy. I smiled drinking the warm tea Emmett handed me.

"I have cold pizza in the fridge," Emmett said laughing without humour, "It isn't dinner; but I know you'd rather not be in a place filled with loud noisy people. That doesn't help right?" Emmett confessed to me. I laughed and nodded, cold pizza right now sounded like the perfect night in. So he walked into the kitchen and popped the pizza out of the fridge and a few moments later he brought it over.

I sat there with Emmett eating the pizza as he remained silent, "You're really kind to me Emmett. I want to thank you," I told him looking right at him. He looked up from his pizza as our eyes met. We stared at one another for a moment and then a smile grew on my face as I saw Emmett's expression. He was so cute. I then took my hand and brushed his curly strands away from his face and sat back in my seat. Emmett blushed looking down.

"Rosalie." Emmett said moving close to me, our nose met with each other but he stopped before moving closer, "Thanks for looking at me differently than others do," Emmett's hands ran down the sides of my cheek. My heart began to race so fast that I thought I was going to pass over.

Our nose rubbed against each others for the slowest moments, as Emmett looked down at my face, his lips moving closer to mine. I remained still for a moment and then helplessly began to pull my lips close to his until we finally met. Emmett kissed me once and pulled away, I opened my eyes for the slightest moment and saw him grin as he kissed me again. Each sweet lasting moment I tried to make the most of, tried to remember each pull of his lips every time they hit mine.

But then sadly we had to pulled apart from one another, Emmet brushed his hands on my face and smiled, "Rosalie," Emmett whispered my name. The way he said my name it was like it was the first time I had ever heard him whisper it to me. I then wrapped my hands around Emmett in a hug. This was someone that I didn't feel empty with, someone that filled the void.

Before I knew it I had passed out – the next morning when I woke up I was in my own house. How did I get here? Where was Emmett? I was still in the clothes that I was wearing the night before. I ran downstairs to look around and saw Emmett downstairs in the kitchen, he grinned at me, "I thought I might want to take you to school this morning. I thought you'd want to change in your own house. Good morning," Emmett greeted me sweetly. I leaned against the wall and watched him. Emmett folded his hands and winked at me._ My, my what did I get myself into _I thought to myself in a grin. Unable to stop smiling.

***

We arrived at the house in little to no time. I had to push a couple speed limits because Rosalie insisted on hurrying. When we arrived at the house Rosalie rushed out of the car before I even put it in park. I parked and turned off the car and ran in after her. There was a long stare between the two siblings. I was starting to wonder if anyone was about to stay something. Then I heard Rosalie sigh.

"You called me over here, and yet you're staring like an idiot? What do you want Jasper? Alice?" Rosalie said in a harsh tone. She wasn't happy being here so I stepped closer to her, silently urging her to remain calm as she spoke to her brother. Rosalie seemed to pick this up and relaxed her shoulders.

"I called you over here about earlier. When my car slid Alice was really sick; I think she might be pregnant." Jasper said in a low voice. My eyes widened but I only watched Rosalie. I couldn't see her expression but I knew that I couldn't have been good considering everything thus far.

"Jasper. How could you let this happen? How do you know this is possible! How could you two do this!" Rosalie words then began to sob, I sighed for her, "I was respectful of you and Alice. I never complained ever time you left me alone in that empty house, or that empty seat in class. I let you do whatever you wanted; so you could be happy. What have you done for me in return? Now you do this to me?" Rosalie asked, her words bleeding with the hurt that she felt

"Rosalie please don't be mad at Jasper. It was an accident…we didn't know it was going to happen. I love Jasper and I am not going to leave him. I've just being feeling really, really sick. I didn't want to go to a doctor so I called Jasper over, then he crashed. I began to throw up again moments before you got here; Jasper got worried and called you. I'm sorry." Alice confessed

"How long have you known about this?" Rosalie questioned but Jasper didn't at first, "Jasper! How long have you known about this!" Rosalie pleaded with him again.

"Two months! We've considered it for two bloody months okay!" Jasper shouted as he knocked over the picture sitting on the table. Both siblings were obviously upset over what happened. Poor Rosalie; she had a hard enough day already. I mean with that jerk coming to her house and bothering her and now this. I placed a hand on Rosalie's shoulder. But she didn't turn to me; I then turned to her as her eyes caught mine the moment she faced me.

"What did I say? Violet eyes are _never_ supposed to cry remember?" I whispered so only she could hear me, "You need to calm down. Would you like me to talk for a moment?" I asked looking at her brother

"Alice," Rosalie said turning around to them, "I'll take you to Port Angeles tomorrow afterschool to see a doctor. Until then please don't call me again."Rosalie words were cold. That's all she said before she left the room. I didn't go after her, I knew she needed a moment to think about this herself.

I looked at Jasper, "Jasper, I know you don't know me, and I know that I have no right to say this but, Rosalie is your _twin_ and you haven't been treating her like one. I understand you're in love, I understand that very well. But when you're living your life, remember that you have a sister. An unhappy sister," I commented walking outside to see Rosalie standing outside the door, crying loudly. How could you comfort someone that was in so much pain? Someone that hurting deeply. Rosalie turned her face away so that I wouldn't see her tears, but I quickly took her in my arms and hugged her. What more could I do.

"Don't cry anymore," I begged her, "Please don't cry anymore Rosalie." I begged again in a whisper.

Rosalie only cried more, she couldn't control it, "Emmett…I'm so pitiful! I'm so weak." I knew I had to get her out of here so I picked her up and carried her into the car and began to drive off. I was driving way over the speed limit but I had to get Rosalie somewhere she could be comfy. Her house was too far so I chose to take her to my house. When we got to my house, I picked her up from the car and carried her into the living room where I sat her down on the couch. Her eyes still filled with tears.

"Rosalie do you want something warm to drink? Something to eat?" I asked in a concerning tone.

"Where are we?" Rosalie asked taking her figures and whipped the tears from her eyes and face. But she was still stunning to look at. Even when she was hurting.

"My house, I didn't know where else to take you and my house was closest" I told her handing her some of the tea Bella had made, thank god it was still warm, "Here have some of this, my place is very small but its home. How are you feeling you had a rough day." I said extremely worried.

Rosalie shook her head no and looked down at the tea, "Today is no exception, I find myself crying daily. Today just had move events." Rosalie…such an angle that cries so much shouldn't be allowed. What can I say that would make her understand? That would make her…smile at least.

"I want you to know that I keep myself busy. That's why I'm so fit; it's to keep myself from thinking about the loneliness." I said reaching for her hand, "I'm not going to lie to you anymore Rosalie, the reason why I am attracted to you, in a _big_ way is because your eyes were like mine. They were empty and hurt," I said remembering the first time I looked at her, remember the emptiness in her eyes.

"Empty?" Rosalie questioned, she wasn't sure what I meant.

"Yeah empty. You feel empty when people stare at you, smile at you because you know it isn't real. I lack that, people look at me afraid of me. It's even harder to fill that whole; when your bother has being hiding something from you. That kind of empty," I explained calmly. I was surprised my tone staid even.

Rosalie seemed to have understood what I was talking about. I then looked at the time, I was supposed to take her out to dinner, but being in a place filled with a tone of people didn't seem like a good idea. I am sure Rosalie would have gotten stares from everyone at the place because of her beauty. And knowing the way that I cooked there wasn't anything that I could do.

"I have cold pizza in the fridge," I said embarrassed, "It isn't dinner; but I know you'd rather not be in a place filled with loud noisy people. That doesn't help right?" I asked only to hear Rosalie's melody laugh fill the air. I saw her nod agreeing for pizza so I rushed into the kitchen and popped it into the microwave – something I just learnt how to use – and then brought it outside for us to eat.

We sat there eating for a moment as I glanced over to Rosalie a few times. She seemed okay now, "You're really kind to me Emmett. I want to thank you," Rosalie said. We stared at each other for a moment, I was admiring her face when she took her hand and brushed my hair away from my face. I looked down at my food when I knew that Rosalie was an important person to me, I should let her _really_ know that.

"Rosalie." I said getting up and moving closer. I let our noise met one another. I held this moment for I while, stopping myself room moving closer, "Thanks for looking at me differently than others do," I said letting my hands run down the side of her face. Feeling every part of her cheeks. Rosalie remained still but then she moved closer to me as I looked down at her face until our lips met. We kissed once before I pulled away and grinned as we kissed again. Her lips were like honey, asking me to crave more. But we had to stop after the longest moment I wished never ended.

"Rosalie," I whispered her name to make sure that she was still there, I heard her breathing heavily. Rosalie then wrapped her arms around me as I held her tightly. I didn't feel like I needed anything else at that moment. I didn't feel like there was more to life then what I already had have. I just wanted to be with Rosalie, the person that filled the empty space in my heart.

Before I knew it Rosalie had passed out, I smiled and carried her home in her car. I couldn't let her stay at my house, she might think I would take advantage of her. But I would never do that to someone was innocent, and as magnificent as Rosalie was. I watched her sleep, her chest moving up and down as she was breathing. I brushed the hair away from her face and grinned. I was going to protect Rosalie from the people that hurt her, and from the world if needs be. She's important to me now.

I went home and got some sleep before waking up in the morning and getting ready. After my shower I changed into some fresh clothes and ran back to Rosalie's house – having left her car with her – I then started to make something for her to eat before she ran down the stairs and looked at me. I turned to her and smiled, "I thought I might want to take you to school this morning. I thought you'd want to change in your own house. Good morning," I greeted her happily. Rosalie stood at the stairs and smiled down at me. She was everything I could have ever wanted… we shared a common laugh together.

This was going to be fun.

7


	5. Chapter 5: Small World

Rosalie/Emmett POV

All Human

Chapter 5: Small World

We drove to school in my car. I let Emmett drive me to school. Everyone in the school's parking lot stared at us shocked to see us together. It was funny to me as we both walked out of the car and Emmett followed right beside me. Everyone's eyes was on the both of us, I took this moment and linked arms with Emmett pulling him closer to me. When I was with him, their stares didn't even matter anymore. Though I think that people thought our pairing as interesting.

"I see what you mean when you mean when you say they stare. I bet they're pretty freaked out by this huh Rose? What do you think they're going to say when we have lunch?" Emmett said amused.

I laughed, "Who cares. As long as I'm with you their stares don't bother me. I am going to the office first okay? I need to make some adjust to my time table, I'll see you at lunch," I confessed to him giving him a kiss before we went our own ways. I watched Emmett walk into class and then I walked to the office waited to talk to the secretary

"Miss Hale; what can I do for you?" She asked – the one good think about being who I was, was that I could ask for any favour I wanted. My father was the best doctor around, without him around this town would have lost a lot of people. I use to threatened people that I would take him away if I didn't get what I wanted. That's how all the teachers know not to fail me when I skip.

"You know Emmett McCarty; I'd like our schedules to match, as of today." I said. I was trying to get Emmett and I in at least a few classes. Luckily for me the secretary did it without any questions and handed me my new schedule. The only thing I didn't take with Emmett was gym and wood-shop. That was a big no, no – but at least I had English and World History with him so it wasn't that bad.

Lunch came quickly, Emmett came to pick me outside after my fashion class, he had just come from gym but he didn't look tried at all. We then walked into the cafeteria Emmett pulled me back, "I don't like eating in the cafeteria Rose. Remember what I said, even the cafeteria lady is a bit scared of me too you know." Emmett told me. The expression in his face was pretty funny. But I didn't laugh.

I knew he wasn't joking, "Em's you're too cute. Would you rather us eat out I don't mind?" I asked. Emmett laughed as he handed me and apple and kissed me on my cheek. I looked around the cafeteria and everyone was looking at me but I wasn't looking for them. I was looking for Jasper and Alice who weren't anywhere in sight.

"I don't see them either," Emmett told me, "But I'm worried about Alice. If she really is pregnant and two months she should be taking care of herself. Would you like us to go look for them?" Emmett said. I knew he was being smart, he wanted to get out of here and look for them at the same time. I nodded as we held hands and walked out. I began to hear what everyone was saying. They all gasped and were astounded by Emmett and I. I heard things like _whoa they're dating_ and _Hale and McCarty! That's crazy_.

I couldn't stop smiling, then we left the cafeteria and walked out to the field, they weren't there either. My hands griped around Emmett's hand where could Jasper be? I tried to think about all the places Jasper would go to; and now that I think about it…he didn't come home last night. Now I began to worry even more that I would tell my breathing became uneven. Emmett then wrapped his arms around me and held me close. This did ease my tension a bit but didn't help entirely.

I heard him laugh, "Rosalie, it's okay. We'll find them, do you want us to take a walk?" Emmett asked. With my brother in school I didn't feel like being in school, without him in school I didn't feel like being in school. What was wrong with me. Emmett then took my hand as we walked over to my car and he pulled back the top of my car – since I was a hard top convertible – as we got inside. I didn't feel like driving, I didn't even feel like doing anything other than looking for them.

"Where could they have gone? They are so irresponsible, don't they know they should stay in school? Where could they have gone off to? I mean honestly how could they be so…god words cannot even tell you how mad I am about this!" I complained to Emmett. He seemed to be laughing about this.

I looked away from him, "Rose, Jasper is a big boy. He got himself into this and now he has to work it out himself. We'll check down at Port Angeles first, if not then we'll wait out at Alice's place or something. Doesn't Alice have a sibling?" Emmett asked.

I nodded, "Yeah…she does," I said remembering silently, "Edward." I mentioned.

"Edward? Edward Cullen? The same Edward that is dating my sister Edward?" Emmett said stopping the car. His sister was dating Edward? As if this world wasn't smart enough

"You're sister is Isabella? I thought you said her name was Bella!" I questioned him.

"Yeah. Bella is short for Isa_bella_. Talk about small world." Emmett said starting the car again. Didn't I know it. Edward was there for me when I was with Royce. He warned me that Royce was a bad person but I never listened. I hated how Edward would talk about Isabella as if she were his life, as if she completed him. I was so jealous. Now that same person, was Emmett's sister…small world indeed.

When we arrived in Port Angeles we pulled up at the doctor's office. Sure enough Jasper and Alice were in the waiting room, "Jasper," I said walking over to him, "I thought I told you that _I _was going to take Alice afterschool to the doctors? What are you guys doing here, and during school?" I said sitting down beside him and looking at Alice, "Did you see one?"

Jasper shook his head no as Emmett came up beside me and sat down, "We're up next. We didn't want to tell you because of last night. I'm surprised you're her at all," Jasper said. I wasn't sure what he meant by that but I didn't care. What was important to me right now was making sure Alice was okay.

"Of course I care you idiot I only have one brother" I said turning to Alice, "Alice are you okay? Did you talk to Edward about this I am sure he would be worried." I questioned.

Alice sighed, "I called him down here. He's on his way right now Rosalie please don't be mad at us we are trying to fix out problems. Edward is pretty accepting about this." Alice told me.

I wanted to tell her that I wasn't Edward, I wasn't her brother, "Then we can wait outside till you're done." I said looking at Emmett and then leaving first.

When we got outside Emmett took my hand, "Hey where are you going? Don't you want to stay inside with your brother?" Emmett asked. But I had to decline.

"No Emmett, you can't expect me to stay in there with them and pretend everything is all right. I can't even look at him right now, let alone encourage him that everything is going to be all right." I confessed.

"Rosalie?" Emmett questioned me as I ignored him and walk into the car, "Rosalie put yourself in Jasper's shoes I mean he is probably really upset that he got himself into this. The least you could do is go in there and support him, just like you want his support." Emmett said.

I knew what Emmett was saying was right but I didn't know if it was right for me, "Emmett for _years_ I have being asking for Jasper's support. For years I have wanted him by my side as I brother should be but I have nothing…Emmett; I'm not strong like you." I told him has he grinned.

"Rosalie to wake up every morning and carry on the day knowing that you're going through the same thing over and over _proves_ that you're a strong person. The strongest I've ever known," Emmett was so sweet, and everything I could ever ask for in a boyfriend. I know that he and his sister were close, but that isn't the case for Jasper and I. We were far from it.

Just then I saw a car coming into the parking lot. It was a Volvo and I knew just who it was, _Edward._ My heart began to race, since the incident with Royce, Edward and I haven't spoken to one another. When I saw him coming out the car my mind went all over the place. Edward smiled and walked over to us.

"Emmett, Rosalie my isn't this something you two are together? I'd never would have guess," Edward said grinning at me. I tried not to smile but Emmett could see that something was wrong. I really hope that Edward wouldn't mention anything about my past with Royce. At least not in front of Emmett.

***

The moment we got into the school's parking lot all eyes were on us. It was kind of funny to watch – even Rosalie was amused by this. We got out of the car and began to walk into the school. The moment everyone saw us leave the car together, till the gasps we got when Rosalie linked arms with me; I had enjoyed it. Rosalie didn't seem liked she mined though, perhaps that was because she was use to it.

"I see what you mean when you mean when you say they stare. I bet they're pretty freaked out by this huh Rose? What do you think they're going to say when we have lunch?" I asked, very amused by everyone's behaviour. It was like I was watching the discovery net work on animals in the wilderness.

I heard Rosalie laugh, "Who cares. As long as I'm with you their stares don't bother me. I am going to the office first okay? I need to make some adjust to my time table, I'll see you at lunch," Rosalie told me as we kissed one another before she walked away. Once I got inside to I saw beside my partner Mike Newton he poked me with his elbow.

"Yo Emmett how did you do that?"Mike asked all most in shock.

I turned to him, "Do what?" I asked.

"Rosalie Hale. She is the most stunning girl in Forks and you've only been here for a few weeks and now you two are dating? Dude how did you do that; from what I heard she doesn't like people around her," The way Mike spoke it was like he saw someone die and come back to life – unbelievable – but I ignored him and just gave him a cunning smile and left it at that. I couldn't wait for lunch.

After gym I rushed to Rosalie's class and waited for her outside. Her smile when she saw me showing me how happy she was to see me. I couldn't help but feel important. We walked into the cafeteria – the place I wasn't fond of – before we walked in I pulled Rosalie back, "I don't like eating in the cafeteria Rose. Remember what I said, even the cafeteria lady is a bit scared of me too you know." I reminded her.

Rosalie grinned and turned her body to face me, her hands rested on my chest, "Em's you're too cute. Would you rather us eat out I don't mind?" Rosalie asked, she understood my agony. I laughed handing her an apple I got from the lunch table and kissed her on her cheek. I then noticed that she was looking around the cafeteria. I followed her eyes, she must be looking for Jasper and Alice. I tried to see if I could find them also but they weren't there. It isn't like them to cut school was it?

"I don't see them either. But I'm worried about Alice. If she really is pregnant and two months she should be taking care of herself. Would you like us to go look for them?" I asked, I knew this would be a good way of getting out of the cafeteria and looking for Alice and Jasper at the same time. There was no loss if she said yes. And sure enough Rosalie nodded her head, I sighed with relief taking her hand as we walked out of the cafeteria and into the field. But they weren't there also. Rosalie began to panic.

I heard her breathing changing up and down, up and down. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her holding her close to me, I knew that wouldn't change her panic, "Rosalie, it's okay. We'll find them, do you want us to take a walk?"I asked Rose She. She nodded as we walked into the car and began to drive, Rose didn't feel like driving. I pulled down the roof of her very nice convertible and began to drive down the road. It was only silent for a few moments.

"Where could they have gone? They are so irresponsible, don't they know they should stay in school? Where could they have gone off to? I mean honest how could they be so…god words cannot even tell you how mad I was about this!" Rosalie complained. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Rose, Jasper is a big boy. He got himself into this and now he has to work it out himself. We'll check down at Port Angeles first, if not then we'll wait out at Alice's place or something. Doesn't Alice have a sibling?" I asked remembering hearing something about Rosalie having a sibling.

Rosalie nodded, "Yeah…she does, Edward,"

I stopped the car in the middle of the road. Rosalie turned her head to me wondering what was wrong, "Edward? Edward Cullen? The same Edward that is dating my sister Edward?" I asked nearly confused.

"You're sister is Isabella? I thought you said her name was Bella!" Rosalie questioned confused.

"Yeah. Bella is short for Isa_bella_. Talk about small world." I said starting the car again ad driving. Wow who would have known that we were all connected somehow. When we got to Port Angeles I thought the first place I would take Rose was the doctor's clinic. I am pretty sure that if Jasper and Alice were to have gone anywhere it would have been the doctors. We walked into the clinic to see Jasper and Alice sitting there.

"Jasper I thought I told you that _I _was going to take Alice afterschool to the doctors? What are you guys doing here, and during school. Did you see one?" Rosalie asked as I came and sat down beside her.

"We're up next. We didn't want to tell you because of last night. I'm surprised you're her at all," Jasper said. Rosalie didn't seem happy. But she took in a breath and looked at the two of them leaning her back closer to me. I remained silent picking up a magazine. It was on cars. I flipped through the pages and noticed that there was this jeep that I wanted. It was nice…suited my personality perfectly.

That's when I noticed that Rosalie began to get up, I threw the magazine aside and acted like nothing had happened, "Then we can wait outside till you're done." Rosalie said looking at me and then leaving. I believe that was my signal to go and follow her outside. When we got outside Rosalie was storming to the car. Wasn't she going to stay with her brother? Before she got to the car I grabbed her hand. Rosalie stopped and turned around to look at me.

"Hey where are you going? Don't you want to stay inside with your brother?" I asked her softly.

"No Emmett, you can't expect me to stay in there with them and pretend everything is all right. I can't even look at him right now, let alone encourage him that everything is going to be all right." Rosalie told me. I knew that she didn't want to, but it wasn't the matter of if she wanted to, but if she knew it was right to leave her brother like that.

"Rosalie?" I asked but she just ignored my tone and walked to the car. I could tell she wasn't going to be easy so I followed her, "Rosalie put yourself in Jasper's shoes I mean he is probably really upset that he got himself into this. The least you could do is go in there and support him, just like you want his support." I told her. I was hoping that she would see my way.

"Emmett for _years_ I have being asking for Jasper's support. For years I have wanted him by my side as I brother should be but I have nothing…Emmett; I'm not strong like you." Rosalie told me.

"Rosalie to wake up every morning and carry on the day knowing that you're going through the same thing over and over _proves_ that you're a strong person. The strongest I've ever known," I told her. Rosalie was brave; she had the power to wake up every morning and know that people will still be looking at her and trying to befriend her. Knowing that her brother was most likely going to be with Alice but she still woke up, and she still went on with her life. That to me, is the strongest person I have ever known. Another reason why I admire her.

Rosalie nodded and then noticed a car coming, it was a Volvo. And I knew that there was one person that drove a car like that – and as fast like that. It was Edward, I guess he came to see his sister. Edward came out of the car and noticed us standing there. I looked at Rosalie; she seemed uncomfortable with Edward being here. I wonder what was wrong with her.

"Emmett, Rosalie my isn't this something you two are together? I'd never would have guess," Edward said grinning at Rosalie. Rosalie on the other hand didn't smile back, she looked as if she wanted Edward to leave. I could tell that something was wrong but I wasn't sure what it was. What was it about Edward that made Rosalie seem so uncomfortable.


	6. Chapter 6: Strings

Rosalie/Emmett POV

All Human

Chapter 6: Strings

"I guess we're all here to give our support huh? It's good to see you all and don't worry big brother I dropped Bella home, I'll go back and take her out later," Edward told Emmett. I remained silent, Edward's presence was unsettling and so I walked over to the car. Edward came after me and stood beside me as I leaned on the car.

I sighed, "Please don't talk, we didn't know each other until today, we were just acquainted with one another. I really don't need to talk to you about anything anymore Edward," I complained trying it walk away. I didn't want Emmett thinking that Edward and I had anything special anymore.

"I won't say anything about Royce if that's what you're worried about Rose." Edward said, "But I don't see a reason for you to go and be so cold. You're brother is in there also; you should learn how to change that cold mask of yours. Especially now that someone like Emmett has come into your life. You should let whatever happened in the past go and be that happy person like before," Edward told me.

I began to get irritated and was about to say something but Emmett came and took my hand and I took in a breath, "Edward you have no right to tell me what I need to do, or who I need to be. Honestly," I said turning to Emmett and squeezing his hands. I wanted us to leave.

"Excuse us;" Emmett told Edward as he took me aside and sighed, "All right do you want to tell me what that's all about? You and Edward seem like you are uncomfortable being around one another." Emmett said as I held him tightly. I just hugged him around my arms.

"Edward and I haven't been close. I don't like him around me, it's because of the guy you met the other night…Royce. Emmett I'm just uncomfortable with him." I said pulling away from him, "Royce was an ass Emmett and Edward just reminds me of what happened that night he tried to rape me," I said, my voice was bitter and harsh but Emmett eyes didn't seem to have pity on me, but more concern.

Emmett placed his hands on my shoulders, "I want you to know that no one is ever going to hurt you, so long as I am here okay? I can see how it's so hard for you but don't worry, it will never happen again," Emmett comforted me; I smiled and sat down on top my car as Emmett leaned against it. Edward was inside with Alice and Jasper. We waited outside for nearly two hours before they came outside again.

I sat up as Emmett placed his hand on top of the car and watched as they came over to us, Edward was smiling though – he was a happy person over all, whatever the outcome was he was going to be happy.

"Well the doctor said Alice was pregnant but they did consider a lot of options from the doctor." Edward said as Alice nodded, "They've booked an abortion. Alice is only eighteen she doesn't need to have kids," Edward said. My mind went blank…and abortion.

"How could you consider killing that child? It's alive and inside of you, Alice that's your child; your child with Jasper." I said puzzled, "Jasper why would you want to kill your child? This is your last year and there are only a few more months till the school ends, keep the baby. School's all most over and you can take of your child before going to collage…Alice I know your parents they are more than understanding. Don't kill that innocent child please," I begged. Alice and Jasper could see the pleading in my eyes but it didn't look like I was going to get through. I didn't know to do anymore so I got off the car with Emmett's help and opened the car door getting ready walk in.

"Rosalie," Emmett whispered to me as I turned to him, "This is _their_ choice."

"What's the point of talking and stating your opinion when no one is going to hear you talking? Emmett they want to kill an innocent child, how can I just accept that my brother wants to kill his own child? Is this taking responsibility!" I said loud enough for them to hear me. Emmett wrapped his arms around my waist trying to ask me to calm down. I took in a breath.

"Rosalie this is something they want to do, if they are not ready for it then let them be," Edward said.

"If they weren't ready for it then maybe they should have thought of that before," I said looking right at Jasper, "I admit I haven't made the best choices. But this by far is the _worst. _I hope you're damn happy," I said walking away from Emmett's arms and down the side walk. I couldn't even look at my brother anymore. How could Jasper be so foolish. So impossible! Curse him. Just then Emmett came and stopped me from walking –he ran fast – as he pulled me into a hug.

I just looked at his chest, "I know you have a gentle heart Rosalie, but Jasper and Alice think that this is best for them. Though I know we both agree its wrong but its them not us." Emmett said as I smiled at him and hugged him back, "At least Jasper knows you are there for him right baby?" Emmett asked.

I nodded, "Maybe," I said as I heard someone clapping…who was that? Both Emmett and I turned our heads to see that Royce was standing there, leaning against his car, my heart began to race, what was he doing watching me. Emmett's hands wrapped around me tighter. I looked up at Emmett, he didn't look happy to see Royce and all his friends there.

"Rosie you look so pretty in his arms. The innocent little girl huh?" Royce said, he had a black eye from the last time Emmett and he met, I couldn't help but laugh as I hid my face in his chest and began to laugh. Emmett could feel my laugher and began to laugh. Royce got annoyed at me.

He took a moment to collect himself, "Rosalie you snuck your standards pretty low haven't you,"

I could feel Emmett, he was about to charge after him, I held him back, "The lowest I went was you Royce. What do you want other than harass us?" I asked. It felt good talking back to him. But then I noticed that we were being surrounded by other guys…maybe I should have said that. Emmett wrapped both arms around me pulling me closer to him. Royce could never let anything go, even after two years he still couldn't get over that I left him – who wouldn't?

"Take a good look McCarty because this is what will happen to you when you're alone. You can't hold onto her forever and when you finally let go…I'll be waiting for you," Royce threatened his words meaningful. I knew he would do something to Emmett, I couldn't lose him. I gripped onto Emmett's shirt and looked around at the men surrounding us. Emmett didn't seem worried as he only looked at Royce. I looked up at Emmett and waited for him to look at me, but it took him a moment before he did.

"Don't worry Rosalie, any guy who threatens me with other people can't fight; I'm looking forward to it Royce good man I hope that you won't keep me waiting for long," Emmett said. Great Emmett thought this was a game? I remained calm as Royce and his friend's left.

"Emmett don't fight Royce; I know him and he doesn't mess around. Emmett…I don't want you to get hurt because of me, especially is Royce is involved he is no joke." I warned him.

Emmett snickered, he really wasn't worried for this? "Rosalie I _know_ I am a lot stronger than all those guys. Say why don't I drop you home, I have practice tonight but I'll be happy to stop by tonight," Emmett said. Of course I wanted to see him later so I nodded.

"I'll drop you off at practice then drive home okay?" I asked, though I knew he could handle the walk I am pretty sure that something could happen to him if he were to walk on his own. So we began to drive back to the school. I was a mess thinking about what Royce said, Emmett on the other hand seemed pretty calm. How could he be? Sure Emmett was strong but still, he was no match for all those guys.

I dropped him off as he kissed me on my lips, "I'll see you later," Emmett said, I smiled very hopeful to see him again as I drove off and back to my house. I decided to freshen up so I went into the shower and changed into something much more nicer. And then I waited for Emmett to come back. When eight o'clock came – the time Emmett's practice was suppose to end – I began to wonder where he was when he didn't show up. Then ten o'clock came but there was no Emmett, then eleven o'clock came and still no sign of Emmett. Normally I would think he would have stood me up…but that wasn't Emmett.

I drove down to the school and saw the couch on the field. I ran over to him, "Couch is Emmett here?" I asked in a concerning voice. The coach eyes widened when I spoke.

"I thought Emmett skipped. You mean to tell me that he wasn't with you? I knew it wasn't like Emmett to skip practice but then where could that kid have gone off to?" The coach wondered.

I then knew something had to have happened to Emmett. _Royce_? "Coach we have to find Emmett, something has to be wrong with him if he isn't with the both of us! Please coach," I begged. The coach saw my worried eyes and took my shoulder as he pushed me inside and called Chief McCarty. Of course the chief of police would be worried if his own son went missing, but then there was Bella. Emmett told me that Bella worried about him more so then he would like.

"Chief," I said taking the phone from the coach, "Bella mustn't know that Emmett is missing. It will only worry her, I'm going to take my car and looked around Forks. I am pretty sure Royce King had something to do with Emmett…more than sure." I said looking at the coach. When we were done talking inside I went into my car and began to drive around. Emmett where can you be? I then realised something. Royce wasn't an idiot – as much as he acted like it; if he wanted to take care of someone he would have done it in the woods! Somewhere where people weren't around.

I parked my car at the side of the road and made sure that the alarm was one and then began to walk into the woods. Though this wasn't the smartest idea to do at night in Forks where there are bears but Emmett was out here somewhere. I knew he had to be…

***

"I guess we're all here to give our support huh? It's good to see you all and don't worry big brother I dropped Bella home, I'll go back and take her out later," Edward told me. I smiled and gave him a thankful nod. That's when I noticed that Rosalie began to let go of my hand and walk to her car. Something was wrong, but before I got a chance to move to her Edward suck his hand out, "Do you mind if I spoke with her for a quick second?" Edward asked.

Of course I couldn't say no. Edward smiled and walked over to Rosalie as I noticed the two starting to talk. Rosalie didn't seem happy with Edward's presences though. Then I noticed that her eyes became irritated and knowing Rosalie she was about to say something that would only cause an argument but before she got the chance I walked over to her and took her hand. Rosalie sighed and took a breath in.

"Edward you have no right to tell me what I need to do or who I need to be. Honestly," Rosalie said turning towards me, I could feel a small squeeze on my hand. I looked down at her, something tells me that she wanted to talk to me alone.

"Excuse us," I told Edward as he nodded and walked inside the clinic. I took Rosalie and pulled her aside, "All right do you want to tell me what that's all about? You and Edward seem like you are uncomfortable being around one another." I asked. But before I knew it Rosalie had wrapped her arms around me in a hug holding my tightly.

"Edward and I haven't being close. I don't like him around me, it's because of the guy you met the other night…Royce. Emmett I'm just uncomfortable with him. Royce was an ass Emmett and Edward just reminds me of what happened that night he tried to rape me," Rosalie said. My heart sunk onto my stomach. That bastard tried to do that to Rosalie! I swear the next time I see him I will kill him!

I tried to calm myself down placing my hands on Rosalie's shoulder, "I want you to know that no one is ever going to hurt you, so long as I am here okay? I can see how it's so hard for you but don't worry, it will never happen again," I told Rosalie. My words made her smile – something I was happy to do. We then started to wait for Jasper and Alice. Rosalie rolled her roof back up and sat on top, I leaned beside her. Hour after hour passed – though it was only two hours it didn't seem that long. When I was talking to Rosalie the time just started to fly.

That's when they all came outside. Jasper holding Alice's hand and Edward smiling beside his sister. What was he smiling about? Did something good happen?

"Well the doctor said Alice was pregnant but he did consider a lot of options from the doctor. They've booked an abortion. Alice is only eighteen she doesn't need to have kids," Edward said. An abortion? They wanted to kill the baby?

"How could you consider killing that child. It's alive and inside of you, Alice that's your child, your child with Jasper." Rosalie shouted, I turned to look at her, "Jasper why would you want to kill your child? This is your last year and there are only a few more months till the school ends, keep the baby. School's all most over and you can take of your child before going to collage…Alice I know your parents they are more than understanding. Don't kill that innocent child please," Rosalie was pleading with them to keep the baby alive. She seemed serious and disturbed that they wanted have an abortion.

But when she didn't get a response she started to climb down the car, I gave her a hand helping her down the car and then she began to walk to the car. I took her hand."Rosalie. This is _their_ choice," I whispered so only she could hear.

"What's the point of talking and stating your opinion when no one is going to hear you talking! Emmett they want to kill an innocent child, how can I just..Accept that my brother wants to kill his own child. Is this taking responsibility!" Rosalie shouted. She was very upset – I am noticing that this happens a lot – so I wrapped me arms around her waist and held her.

"Rosalie this is something they want to do, if they are not ready for it then let them be," Edward said.

"If they weren't ready for it then maybe they should have thought of that before," I Rosalie shouted. She had a point, "I admit I haven't made the best choices. But this by far is the _worst. _I hope your damn happy," Rosalie then pulled herself out of my arms and stormed down the street. I turned to everyone, they were getting ready to go home, so I ran after her and pulled her back into my arms.

"I know you have a gentle heart Rosalie, but Jasper and Alice think that this is best for them. Though I know we both agree it's wrong but its them not us. At least Jasper knows you are there for him right baby?" I asked. I could hear Rosalie nodding in my arms. That's when I heard someone clapping, who was that? I turned around to see that it was that bastard…the one that tried to hurt Rosalie more than once. He was leaning against his car surrounded by all of his friends. I hands wrapped around Rosalie tighter making sure I had a good grip on her.

"Rosie you look so pretty in his arms. The innocent little girl huh?" Royce said. I could then feel Rosalie laughing inside my chest. What was so funny? I then noticed the black eye on Royce's face and I too began to break out into a laugh.

"Rosalie you snuck your standards pretty low haven't you," The idiot commented.

I was about to take his head off but then Rosalie stopped me, "The lowest I went was you Royce. What do you want other than harass us?" Rosalie asked – that was my girl! All of a sudden Royce's friends began to surround us. I tightened me arms around Rosalie making sure she was close to me.

"Take a good look McCarty because this is what will happen to you when you're alone. You can't hold onto her forever and when you finally let go…I'll be waiting for you," Royce threatened. I looked at all his friend's all smaller than I was. All weaker than I was, this wasn't much of a fight if I was going to win? I could feel Rosalie's hand stiffen on my chest.

"Don't worry Rosalie, any guy who threatens me with other people can't fight; I'm looking forward to it Royce good man I hope that you won't keep me waiting for long," I said. The look on Royce's face was priceless. Royce pointed at me once and then he and his friend's left. I held in the laugh

"Emmett don't fight Royce; I know him and he doesn't mess around. Emmett…I don't want you to get hurt because of me, especially is Royce is involved he is no joke." Rosalie warned me.

I couldn't help but snicker, "Rosalie I _know_ I am a lot stronger than all those guys. Say why don't I drop you home, I have practice tonight but I'll be happy to stop by tonight," I said. I knew that coach would kill me if I didn't get some practice in.

"I'll drop you off at practice then drive home okay?" Rosalie offered. I accepted as we drove back to school it was four already? Where did all the time go? We got in front of the school as Rosalie turned to me, her face was worried. That made me see how much she cared for me, and I care just as much for her.

I kissed Rosalie on her lips and smiled, "I'll see you later," I said as she smiled hopeful and drove off. Just as I was about to walk into the school I was grabbed my behind and hit across the head. Next thing you know I was out cold. I woke up in the middle of the wood standing around me were Royce and his friends; I was already dark outside. Damn it…now I was in trouble.

"Get your dirty paws off of me!" I shouted at them struggling to get my way out. It wasn't hard, I was able to shake off the other two before they did anything to me. Then I looked at Royce.

"You're strong." Royce said walking closer to me, his men didn't surround me anymore, "Rosalie was mine, I won her over first, I would have gotten her again if you didn't come along! You think you're so big but you're nothing. You're weak," Royce said.

I could feel my rage coming on, "You know nothing about Rosalie, all you did was abuse her. You are a disgusting bastard!" I said flying a bunch right on Royce. I made sure to get his other eyes. Before I knew it I was jumped from behind by three other guys. They pushed me to the ground as I tried to get them off, but they were too many of them on me. Royce got up off the ground again.

"I am letting you off with a warning. This is just a bit of what I can do to you, and next time I promise you that I won't hurt just you. But if I have to, I will get Rosalie too," Royce warned me, I struggled to get them off of me, and it was working; up until Royce hit me on my back with something hard that I fell to the ground. Oh man that hurt…I was pulled to my feet and then felt a couple of bunches here and there. I couldn't fight back now, I felt someone tie my hand and legs – the bloody bastards.

"Emmett!" I know that voice! It was Rosalie, she had come to look for me. How did she know that I was in the woods? Royce and his pals stopped when they heard her voice. They better not go after her, but I was so tied down that I wasn't sure if I could move anymore. I was dropped to my feet and feel over.

"Let's get out of here before someone sees us. This isn't the end McCarty." Royce said as they all ran off. I was left lying there. Forks as I recall was a place for bears and other woodsy animals! I wondered what would happen to me if she didn't find me. I wonder how mad my injuries were. I feel so numb, I can't feel anything. It's cold outside, I feel so cold. I tried to struggle my way out, but it wasn't working…so I just laid there and waited…waited for someone to find me. And I hopped it was Rosalie.

8


	7. Chapter 7: Heart’s Beating

Rosalie/Emmett POV

All Human

Chapter 7: Heart's Beating

It was cold, very cold and dark. And I had no idea that it was going to be this hard to find Emmett. He's huge how hard could it be to find him? One bad idea I had tonight was looking for Emmett in the woods whiles wearing my Stiletto shoes…horrible idea. Where could he be!

"Emmett! Emmett?" I called out walking into a tree, "Ouch." I complained to myself. I rubbed my head as I kept walking. I swear to god if Royce even harmed one dimple on Emmett's cheek I am going to hurt him so hard that even my daddy won't be able to fix him! It was getting colder, I looked at my cell phone, it's all most midnight and I've being out here for half an hour without any success. I don't even know if I am going around in a circle! That's when I heard it…rustling.

I really hope that's Emmett and not a bear – then again Emmett is very much like the size of a bear. I walked closer and closer to the sound when I saw something in the distance on the ground. I ran towards the object to see that it was Emmett! I got down on my knees, he was beaten down and tied up.

"Emmett, Emmett! Oh my god Emmett wake up!" I shouted untying his hands, but he was just lying there, "Someone help! Someone! Help me!" I shouted. Though I knew I was probably asking for a bear. One thing I did wear tonight that was right, was a long jacket with fur inside. I took it off and covered Emmett with it and placed his head on my lap, there was _no_ way I could carry him back to my car. I don't even know where my car is anymore."Rose," Emmett suddenly said, I turned to him and smiled.

"Emmett, hey. Oh god Emmett I am so sorry this happened I knew I shouldn't have let this happen to you; this is all my fault. I promise Royce won't get away with this," I said as suddenly my cell phone rang. I forgot I had this! – and I just looked at my phone too.

"Rosalie it's dad. Where are you, I see your car parked up on the side of the road. I'm on my way from the airport, honey what's going on?" Carlisle asked.

"Daddy help! My friend is badly hurt in the woods. I don't know where I am but I'm scared dad he is really hurt. " I complained. I heard my dad accelerate his car.

"I'll find you before you know it Rosie," Carlisle said as I hung up. I hope he stayed true to his word. I then began to rub Emmett's face he was breathing really hard. I was super scared that he was hurt more than he looked up I tried to stay hopeful and tried to keep him warm wrapping my hand around him.

He moved his head, "Rose." Emmett said in a very low voice. My poor Emmett was hurt.

"It's okay Emmett don't waste your energy. Emmett I am so sorry this happened , I never meant for any of this to ensue, it's all my fault." I whispered, Emmett tried to say something but I covered his lips, "Hey it's okay. We'll talk when you're patched up." I whispered to him.

I then picked up my phone, and called the coach – we exchanged numbers before, "Coach I got Emmett, ah he got into an arguments with a few guys and they had it out but he's okay. Please tell Charlie not to worry anymore. I got this," I said hanging up the phone and then turning back to Emmett. All I could do was hold him there. I was worried out of my mind.

Then I saw my dad's car driving down the pathway. Leave it to my father to break a couple laws to help his kids. He got out of his car and walked over to Emmett and I, "Rose you're freezing. Okay help me get him into the car. Are you all right, when I am done looking over him I am going to check you out all right? Okay darling on the count of three we lift, one, two, three!" Carlisle said as we helped get Emmett into the back seat and my father drove off with great speed.

When we got to the house we brought Emmett into the living room and laid him down on the couch as my father looked over him. I stayed in the kitchen making something warm to eat. My father came out a few minutes later as I turned to him.

"He'll be fine. He got a few knocks on his head and a couple of bad bruises but nothing broken and no hypothermia. Are you sure you're all right, your feet seem pretty scratched up. Did you go hiking in you Stiletto again darling?" Carlisle joked as I didn't see the humour in that.

I handed him some coffee, "Daddy it was Royce that did that to Emmett. I think he should pay." I told him. My dad knew that I was a very demanding child, so he knew to talk to me about this. But I didn't walk to talk to my father about this, I wanted him to do something about this.

"Rosalie haven't you complained enough about Royce King? Wasn't he in the past. Darling let it go, if Royce did this to Emmett then Charlie should do something about that, not us darling so let it go. I called someone to pick up your car and bring it home okay?" My father said, but how could I be okay with this?

"When Royce nearly rapped me in Rochester you said to let that go, when Jasper got Alice pregnant you said to let that go am I right? When are you going to start to give a damn about your kid's dad? I went out there in freezing weather to look for someone _I_ cared about. So when are you going to make the changes in the people's live that you're suppose to care about Carlisle?" I asked.

My father didn't look amused, "Rosalie I think that's enough. I am sorry you feel that was," Carlisle said as his phone rang, "I have to take this it Vietnam. Are you all right home alone?" He asked. I nodded – of course he had someone else to save. My father was an amazing doctor; the best there could ever be but he is someone that never ever remembers his has children. I watched my father leaving…at least he was helpful when he was here. But I know for a fact he isn't the only person that can help me.

I then picked up the phone, "Chief? This is Rosalie Hale, I want to place some charges. The reason why Emmett went missing tonight was because of man named Royce King. And do I have some things I want to share with you chief?" I said smiling. I was going to make Royce pay for hurting Emmett.

Then when I was done I walked into the room with Emmett and saw him laying there. I held his hand and sat beside the couch he was lying on; it was tired out of my mind but I wanted to stay awake till he woke up. But I ended up passing out that night. I woke up and felt Emmett's hands rubbing my head. I slowly opened my eyes and looked up at him, he grinned as I wrapped my arms around him.

"Emmett it took you long enough to wake up," I said smiling down at him, "I am _so_ glad you're awake. How are you feeling? Are you in pain do you need anything? Wait I will get you something to eat," I said just as I was about to get up Emmett took my hand and pulled my back to sit with him.

I sat back down, "Don't leave me. I'm fine so long as you stay beside me," Emmett told me as he helped himself sit up a little bit, "Last night I took a real beating didn't I?" Emmett laughed a small laugh.

I grinned and kissed his swollen lips gently, "Emmett please, this is all my fault. Royce would never have done this to you if I didn't provoke him a little. He just get's so mad easily; it's very funny. But what he did to you… don't worry it won't happen again. I know how to put Royce in his place," I told him.

"Rosalie you're a very strong person, you came out last night to look for me didn't you? I heard your voice; it was the reason why I wanted to keep awake. I was there but not fully you know?" Emmett explained. I smiled, so my voice kept him going.

I rubbed his face, "When I didn't see you coming last night I got worried, so I went down to see your coach and luckily enough he was still at the field cleaning up. He told me you weren't at practice last night so we went looking for you. I happened to have a feeling of where you were so I went out to look for you in the woods and then there you were." I explained rubbing his face.

"You're dad's a nice guy. Thanks for coming to my rescue. Royce and his guys heard your voice calling for me they left. Rosalie are you sure you're all right?" Emmett asked.

"Don't ever worry about me idiot," I complained, "You're the one that's hurt. I'm just glad you're all right but don't worry I am going to take care of you today! Starting with what do you want to eat. And don't lie; I know someone like you is probably hungry right? I'll get you something to eat," I said kissing him on his eyes and before I got to the kitchen he took my hand again. Emmett didn't want to let go of me. I sighed happily and went back to him.

Emmett nodded and rubbing my hand, "Rosalie, I love you," Emmett whispered to me.

"I love you too Emmett…I love you a lot," I said kissing him on his forehead again. I then walked into the kitchen and sighed covering me face. Poor Emmett. I promise that I was going to make Royce pay no matter how Emmet felt.

He was acting strong and even if he was I still didn't care. I walked into the kitchen only to notice that I really didn't know how to cook…not well at least. I was trying to think of something to make and then I came up with it. My mom always tried to keep some meals written down. And she'd always keep it in a box so I began to look through the box and found something that look just right for Emmett.

***

It's getting pretty cold fact is it was more colder than I would have like it to be. I was just laying on the floor like nothing…I didn't like being so helpless and unable to move. Then I heard her again, calling my name. I knew that she had to be close, whether she could see me more not was another story. I wonder how long I've been out here for. It didn't feel that long to me. I tried to move my sore body from the things holding me together but I just gave up. I couldn't move.

Slowly I began to blank out, but I had to stay awake, I had to be awake when Rosalie came. That's when I heard the noises coming from around me. I wanted to know what was going on but then I heard her breathing harder….I knew it had to be Rosalie. I was unable to move, unable to call out to her. My body still with pain and my eye closed…I don't know how much longer I could hold on.

"Emmett, Emmett! Oh my god Emmett wake up!" Rosalie shouted untying my hands, "Someone help! Someone! Help me!" Rosalie shouted but I don't think there was anyone around. She then placed something over me that warmed me up a bit. I could feel that it was something furry…no! It must be her jacket. She took it off for me? That's when I felt Rosalie lift my head and placed it on her lap. I tried to get some energy to let her know that I was still awake…in some way, "Rose," I managed to say.

"Emmett, hey. Oh god Emmett I am so sorry this happened I knew I shouldn't have let this happen to you; this is all my fault. I promise Royce won't get away with this," Rosalie said when suddenly her cell phone began to ring. Rosalie reached into her pocket to get. I heard someone's voice over the phone but it wasn't someone I recognized.

"Daddy help! My friend is badly hurt in the woods. I don't know where I am but I'm scared dad he is really hurt. " Rosalie begged over the phone as I could feel her trying to warm me up by wrapping her arms around me. I was able to move my head, "Rose," I called out to her.

"It's okay Emmett don't waste your energy. Emmett I am so sorry this happened , I never meant for any of this to happen, it's all my fault." Rosalie whispered, I opened my lips to say something but I felt her figure come over it, "Hey it's okay. We'll talk when you're patched up." Rosalie whispered. I could hear her dialling her phone but she was speaking to quietly that I couldn't hear her. I was starting to come in and out, I wasn't sure if I was going to make it anymore. I wasn't sure if I could hold on like this much longer. That's when I heard a car driving down close to us. I could even tell it was brighter.

"Rose you're freezing. Okay help me get him into the car. Are you all right, when I am done looking over him I am going to check you out all right? Okay darling on the count of three we lift, one, two, three!" Rosalie dad said as they picked me up and brought me inside of the car as they drove off. I wasn't all there throughout the drive. I could feel Rosalie's cold skin rubbing my face; how long were we out there for? I was brought into the house and placed on something soft as they began to warm me up.

"Rosalie give me a moment to check over Emmett," Rosalie's father said as I heard her walk out the room. The doctor then began to look me over, taking off me shirt by ripping it off – which I wasn't too happy about – and then look over my bruises.

"Emmett right, can you hear me? I'm Doctor Carlisle do you feel any pain? Looks to me like you got beaten up pretty bad. Though it doesn't seem fair since you were tied down huh?" Carlisle said.

I grinned, "I'd call it that." I said low enough for him to hear, "Doc is Rosalie all right? She's not sick is she?" I asked. I heard the doctor laugh as he poked me with a few things.

"You're the one that is badly beaten and yet you want to know if Rosalie is all right. That is very noble of you McCarty. Thanks for caring about her like that, it means a lot to her old man. But to answer your question she's fine. Though she broke her heal I don't think she'll die…all though she might because of the heal" Carlisle joked. I smiled; Rosalie was an incredible person.

"You're hardly here doc, I all most forgot Rosalie had a parent around; thanks for looking after me," I thanked the doctor. He nodded at me and patted my head. Before I knew it I was out cold. When I woke up the sun was shining and Rosalie hand was holding mine but she was sleeping. She was so beautiful sleeping. Nothing could made her look unattractive . I began to rub her head and watched her sleep. She really was my angle sent to me. Rosalie then woke up, once she saw me awake she wrapped her arms around me as I heard I sigh of relief from her.

"Emmett it took you long enough to wake up," I said smiling down at him, "I am _so_ glad you're awake. How are you feeling? Are you in pain do you need anything? Wait I will get you something to eat," Rosalie said, she was so glad that I woke up that she started to get up. I grabbed her hand and pulled her back. Rosalie smiled and came back beside me.

"Don't leave me. I'm fine so long as you stay beside me," I said helping myself sit up, though I was in pain I didn't like lying down for too long, "Last night I took a real beating didn't I?" I tried to laugh but I only got a small one out because it hurt too much.

Rosalie kissed me on my lips very gently, "Emmett please, this is all my fault. Royce would never done this to you if I didn't provoke him a little. He just get's so mad easily; it's very funny. But what he did to you…don't worry it won't happen again. I know how to put Royce in his place," Rosalie told me.

Rosalie looked so cute when she was mad, "Rosalie you're a very strong person, you came out last night to look for me didn't you? I heard your voice; it was the reason why I wanted to keep awake. I was there but not fully you know?" I explained. I looked at Rosalie carefully, she had a few scratches, and a small bump on her head but she seemed fine, I was happy about that.

Rose began to rub my face, "When I didn't see you coming last night I got worried, so I went down to see your coach and luckily enough he was still at the field cleaning up. He told me you weren't at practice last night so we went looking for you. I happened to have a feeling of where you were so I went out to look for you in the woods and then there you were."Rosalie explained to me, I grinned.

"You're dad's a nice guy. Thanks for coming to my rescue. Royce and his guys heard your voice calling for me they left. Rosalie are you sure you're all right?" I told her remembering last night.

"Don't ever worry about me idiot," Rosalie snapped, "You're the one that's hurt. I'm just glad you're all right but don't worry I am going to take care of you today! Starting with what do you want to eat. And don't lie; I know someone like you is probably hungry right? I'll get you something to eat," Rosalie said but before she walked into the kitchen I grabbed her hand again and pulled her back to stay. I didn't want her to leave, in the sate I was in I felt really helpless.

I then looked into Rosalie's eyes and felt something that I've never felt when I was with anyone. I knew what his feeling was, so I stared into Rosalie's beautiful eyes, "Rosalie, I love you," I told her. Rosalie's eyes widened for a moment and then they relaxed after a quick second.

"I love you too Emmett…I love you a lot," Rosalie said kissing me once more and quickly leaving the room before I grabbed her hand. she said she loved me, the feeling made me feel like I could get better in not time. One thing I know for sure…is that I am going to kill Royce for everything he has done.

Mostly for threatening Rosalie…


	8. Chapter 8: Returning the Favour

Rosalie/Emmett POV

All Human

Chapter 8: Returning the Favour

"Don't make me laugh, I not the best cook but I did try. I hope this doesn't make you even worse," I said handing him his meal, Emmett laughed as he opened his mouth.

"Feed me," Emmett said playfully. How could I say no to him so I nodded and began to feed him as he chewed his food, "This is good Rose," Emmett said. I knew that Emmett was being nice so I raised my eye brow and shoved another piece of the casserole that I made in his mouth as he laughed.

Then we heard the door open, I thought it was my dad but it was really Jasper, he walked into the room only to see us sitting there, Emmett in worse condition than I was, "What the hell happened to you two? Rosalie are you all right…Emmett you look beaten." Jasper said. Leave it to him to state the obvious. I sighed as Jasper took a seat across us.

"Royce kind of had fun last night," Emmett said in a bitter mood opening his mouth. Before I believe that he really liked my food I took a bite of it. It was good! Wow I didn't know I could cook, and I added so much meat into this that I didn't think it would have turned out this good. Wow I am proud of myself.

Jasper gasped, "Royce? Royce King? Rosalie why didn't you tell me that he was bothering you again?"

"Because I think you have other things on your mind rather than me don't you Jasper? Where's Alice" I asked. He knew that I was asking about what happened at the doctor's. I was a tad bit curious.

"We just came home; she's at home resting." Jasper told me. So they went through the abortion after all? Though I shouldn't jump to conclusions –I didn't know what to tell my brother anymore, it was his choice after all. Though it was a foolish one, I then gave Emmett some more to eat.

"Daddy went back to the airport last night; he was the one that helped Emmett last night," I informed Jasper as he listened, "Are you all right? You seem tired," I asked. I grinned at Emmett as Jasper stood up and walked towards the kitchen.

"I'm fine just hungry." Jasper said without looking back, though I knew he wasn't. Maybe he was finally feeling the loss of his child and now he was regretting it. I ignored him and looked at Emmett.

He yawned, "Let's go for a walk, I don't like being on the couch all day, I want to get out here, isn't there school today? We should get going." Emmett said as I held him down on the couch.

I knew he didn't like to feel helpless, "Emmett don't you want to rest today? Please, go back tomorrow and then I can feel so much better but as for right now please do not act strong. Be weak and eat okay? We can take a walk around my estate later." I told him as he sighed, he didn't see happy with that idea.

When Emmett was done eating I went into the kitchen to do the dishes and Emmett came in, "I know, I know but Rose I do not like just lying there. I need to get up and do something," Emmett said.

I handed him a phone, "Why don't you try calling your dad Emmett he must be worried out of his mind about you, maybe even Bella?" I asked. Emmett took the phone and walked into the living room. Jasper was coming into the kitchen just as Emmett left.

"Rosalie, you don't seem so well are you sure that you're all right?" Jasper asked. I looked at myself in the mirror, my eyes were a faded colour and my skin was pale…I felt my forehead, I was warm. I think I was coming down with something.

"A small headache," I admitted unwillingly, "Jasper I need your help. Royce is to blame for all of this and I want him to pay. The only way I can do that is if you help me. Jasper please, I need your help," I begged. Jasper didn't know the whole story about Royce and I, just that he wanted to hurt me. But other than that he never got involved with anything I did.

"My help? How do you plan to get back at him?" Jasper asked. I gave him a very cunning smile as I explained that my plan had to do with me, him and my good friend Charlie. I was going to make Royce pay for everything he has ever done to me and twice that because he hurt Emmett. And of that will happen today.

Emmett then walked into the room just as I was explaining the plan to Jasper, I stopped and kissed Emmett on his lips, "Are you sure you're okay to walk?" I said trying to make him distracted.

He nodded and grinned, "I'm good Rose don't worry about me okay I am good. That meaty casserole you made gave me a tone of strength! I called my dad he's glad to know that I'm okay. Edward is keeping Bella busy so she doesn't know that I'm like this. I told dad I was going to hide out here till I look better so Bella doesn't have a cow," Emmett explained.

"Isabella is your sister? Well isn't this a small world. Edward speaks fondly of her _all_ the time!" Jasper said. I wanted to tell Jasper to shut it but I couldn't in front of Emmett. The way Edward spoke about Bella it was like he couldn't live without her, I hated it. I was happy with Emmett, more than I could ever be but there was something about the way Edward spoke…_snap out of it Rose_!

"It's a long story Jasper excuse us," I said pulling Emmett back into the living room where I stepped on the broken heals I wore last night. I had to sit down and rub my foot as Emmett laughed and looked at the shoes. I was still in the outfit I wore last night – something I just noticed.

Emmett began to laugh harder when he saw the broken heal of the shoes, "Wow Rosalie you went looking for me with these? I'm impressed baby; I couldn't even do it in this." Emmett congratulated me. Wow I felt so special being congratulated for wearing heals in the woods….not really. I couldn't help but laugh as I was rubbing my feet and blushed at Emmett.

"Rose, you look sick are you sure you're okay?" Emmett asked.

I had to honest, "It's nothing serious I think it's just a cold or something. Em's… I was thinking about after grad, you know would you be interested in staying with me…in Rochester." I asked in a shy voice. It wasn't like this came on my mind once, but I really was thinking about living with Emmett. After last night I really saw him taking apart of my life.

"Rose really? New York is a faraway place," Emmett said coming closer to me, our lips began to brush against each other never locking, "Is that what you want?" Emmett told me in a whisper. I grinned.

"The only thing I want," I said moving closer, "Is to be with the _one_ person that doesn't make me cry." I said as Emmett kissed me, we kissed until I ran out of breath.

Emmett then brushed his lips against mine, "After graduation, I will follow you anywhere you want to go. Rosalie, my life has been hell before you came into my life," Emmett whispered to me as I looked into his eyes, "Hells not so bad if you get to keep and angel with you," Emmett said as I grinned, nothing meant more to me than hearing those words come out from Emmett.

We kissed again. Emmett was everything I can ask for; I need him as much as he needs me – surprisingly. And just as we went for another kiss someone rang the doorbell, I pulled away in a sobbing face and turned to the door, I truly hope it was the person I was expecting. So I got up and began to walk to the door, Jasper was already there but I wanted to see who it was. When he opened the door I saw just the person I wanted to see…Royce.

***

I sat on the couch watching TV thinking about the other night. My hands were swollen and there were marks from when I was tied down. I could have won; I was off to a good start until they tied me down. I'm just glad I made it out of there alive and with nothing broken. Coach would personally kill me if I had something broken. Rosalie then walked back with a dish as I began to smell something good.

"Don't make me laugh, I not the best cook but I did try. I hope this doesn't make you even worse," Rosalie said, she was being serious; something tells me I should be worried about this. But I trust her as she began to hand me my food, in the moment I opened my mouth playfully.

"Feed me," I said as she smiled and placed a spoonful of whatever she made into my mouth. I took a few bites and it turned out to be really good, "This is good Rose," I complimented her. Rosalie didn't look like she believed me so she shoved a bigger piece into my mouth to see if my reaction would be bigger but we ended up laughing. That's when we heard the front door opening,

A few moments later Jasper walked into the room and saw us, "What the hell happened to you two? Rosalie are you all right…Emmett you look beaten." Jasper said. I wanted to tell him that I didn't notice but I left him sit down in front of us.

"Royce kind of had fun last night," I said opening my mouth for more food. Rosalie looked at me in disbelief and then tried some of it herself. Her expression on her face was priceless – she liked it.

"Royce? Royce King? Rosalie why didn't you tell me that he was bothering you again?" Jasper said.

"Because I think you have other things on your mind rather than me don't you Jasper? Where's Alice" Rosalie asked handing me another bite. I knew she was proud of herself.

"We just came home; she's at home resting." Jasper said. What did that mean? Did they go through with the abortion or not? Rosalie didn't look like she was going to ask him but I sure wanted to know.

"Daddy went back to the airport last night; he was the one that helped Emmett last night. Are you all right? You seem tired," Rosalie asked smiling at me, just then Jasper walked stood up.

"I'm fine just hungry," Jasper said. But both Rosalie and I could see that he was a bit more than just hunger. Jasper seemed upset and worn out. Maybe something happened between him and Alice. Or maybe something happened when they were talking about the baby.

I then began to yawn I was getting bored sitting on this couch all day, "Let's go for a walk, I don't like being on the couch all day, I want to get out here, isn't there school today? We should get going." I said but just as I was about to get up Rosalie held me back down.

"Emmett don't you want to rest today? Please, go back tomorrow and then I can feel so much better but as for right now please do not act strong. Be weak and eat okay? We can take a walk around my estate later." Rosalie asked me, I only wanted to stay home to make her happy but I didn't like the idea of sitting on this sofa. I was losing daily light. When I was done eating Rosalie took the dishes and walked into the kitchen. When she was there I got up and followed her into the kitchen. Rosalie turned around and gave me a mean look; I knew that she was upset to see me up.

"I know, I know but Rose I do not like just lying there. I need to get up and do something," I complained.

Rosalie smiled and handed me my phone, "Why don't you try calling your dad Emmett he must be worried out of his mind about you, maybe even Bella?" Rosalie said. I took the phone and sighed I hated it when she was right. I walked into the living room and began to call my dad.

"Dad yeah it's me, I'm just calling to let you know that I'm okay, pretty beaten down though. How's Bell's? Look dad I'm going to hide out here, till my scars are gone. I don't want Bella to know I'm...well you know. Is that all right?"I asked. I didn't know what my dad was doing but it sound busy.

"Good to know that you're okay son. I heard it wasn't a fair fight. Rosalie called she said you were sleeping at her place with her dad there. That girl is really looking out for you huh son? Bella is okay, Edward kept her busy I suppose, so you can stay it's okay, I've been here at work taking care of some…work for a client," Charlie explained. The way he sounded was stranger than normal.

Charlie never took clients, "Who are the clients dad? I never knew you took any clients," I asked.

Charlie cleared his throat, "Well son sometimes police make adjustments to those who come to me with special cases. I am in the middle of work with that client but Emmett be careful with yourself okay? I don't want my only son getting hurt okay?" Charlie told me as I nodded and hung up.

I then walked into the kitchen as Rosalie and Jasper were talking to one another. Rosalie saw me walk in the room and then kissed me, "Are you sure you're okay to walk?" Rosalie asked. Why did I get the feeling that she was trying to hide something?

I assured her I was fine, "I'm good Rose don't worry about me okay I am good. That meaty casserole you made gave me a tone of strength! I called my dad he's glad to know that I'm okay. Edward is keeping Bella busy so she doesn't know that I'm like this. I told dad I was going to hide out here till I look better so Bella doesn't have a cow," I explained to her.

"Isabella is your sister? Well isn't this a small world. Edward speaks fondly of her _all_ the time!" Jasper said. Rosalie's face turned bitter. This always seemed to happen when someone spoke about Edward.

"It's a long story Jasper excuse us," Rosalie said pulling us back into the living room where she stepped on the broken heal. I couldn't help but break out into a laugh. Rosalie sat down and began to rub her feet as she joined in the laugh also. I just noticed that her clothes were worn and the shoes were pretty broken down also. I picked it the broken heal. It had mud in it.

"Wow Rosalie you went looking for me with these? I'm impressed baby; I couldn't even do it in this." I said still giving a laugh. I then noticed that Rosalie didn't look well, she seemed ill, "Rose, you look sick are you sure you're okay?" I asked concerned.

"It's nothing serious I think it's just a cold or something. Em's I was thinking about after grad, you know would you in interested in staying with me…in Rochester." Rosalie asked in a shy voice; I looked up at her, she wanted me to go with her to Rochester? I didn't care where I went, as long as it was with her. But was this something that she wanted, or did she just feel bad about last night?

"Rose really? New York is a faraway place," I told her making sure that my lips were brushing against her but never locking into a kiss. "Is that what you want?" I asked noticing that Rosalie grinned.

"The only thing I want," I said moving closer, "Is to be with the _one_ person that doesn't make me cry." Rosalie said. I guess that meant me so I locked into a kiss with her, holding her closely not pulling away till we ran out of breath. When we were done I made sure not to pull away from her too fast, leaving our lips to touch one another.

"After graduation, I will follow you anywhere you want to go. Rosalie, my life has being hell before you came into my life," I told her honestly, "Hells not so bad if you get to keep and angel with you," I whispered back to her pulling back in a kiss. Just as we were kissing the doorbell rang. Great who could be that person that is messing up my kiss? Rosalie turned to the door; she seemed hopeful for some reason as she got up and answered the door. I waited in the living room listening to who it could be.


	9. Chapter 9: Frenzy

Rosalie/Emmett POV

All Human

Chapter 9: Frenzy

I had called Royce but my intensions wasn't to talk, there was so much I need to do with him, "Royce, thanks for coming over." I said walking over to Jasper, "Hide Emmett now." I commanded as he nodded and walked into the other room. Royce walked into the house and looked around like he handed been here before. I took in a breath, I was so close to ripping off his throat but I knew I couldn't.

"Oh Royce, Emmett has gone missing and I don't know where he," I said in a sobbing voice glancing into the living room and saw that Emmett and Jasper weren't there anymore. I smiled and pulled Royce into the living room as I pretending to sob, "I'm so worried I don't know where he could have gone."

Royce grinned knowingly, "You don't say? Well tell me Rosie…why did you call me over, before you were mad at me and now you're suddenly asking me over?" Royce said. my plan was to get Royce over and confess that what he did. Chief Charlie was parked outside me house from when I called him over this morning. Because Emmett was the last person to call Charlie, all I had to was press redial. Of course Jasper was in on this – his job was to keep Emmett nearby but not in sight.

"Royce truth is I was never happy without you…Emmett was just someone that would scare people away. When I left you, I thought you were becoming weak. I didn't know what to think anymore, you didn't fight for me anymore. So when Emmett went missing I truly hoped that I was you coming up. Was it? Were you the one Royce?" I asked in a seductive voice – Royce was always over taken by my looks.

He grabbed me and pulled me onto the couch, "I knew you'd come around and see my way," Royce said as I quickly picked up the phone and pressed redial making sure it was the chief and then putting it down close enough so that he could hear us, "Now of course I did that to Emmett, the fool is probably still lying there," Royce said as I grinned…I was getting my answers now. I wish he would get off of me!

"What do you mean? Knowing you, you'd probably just take him into a room and beat him down there." I said, I knew that I was going to have to milk my answers out of Royce. He grinned and pulled himself closer, I moved back out of a reaction but was able to keep my smile going.

"Well me and my men hit him on the back of his head when he was going to practice. He was knocked out cold, and then we brought him into the woods where he woke up. He took down two of my guys so we knew we couldn't beat him if he was moving. So we tied him down and hit him on his back with my bat. Then my men had their way with him…we heard something and then ran off. And I think that something was you," Royce said. Oh no he was onto me; my smile faded

I moved away, "What are you talking about." I said as he stood up and grinned, Royce knew what was up. I was serious trouble as I heard chief coming onto the grounds. I sighed with relief.

"Royce you're the kind of bastard that needs to be locked up for the rest of his filthy disgusting life. " I said as Royce walked closer to me. He was smiling, why was he smiling? It wasn't good if he was smiling! I didn't have a good feeling about what he was about to do. Royce then grabbed onto my shoulders

"I knew you were up to something Rosie. So why don't you just give up. Confessing won't bring Emmett back. He is probably eaten by a bear or worse. Did you forgot who I am? Royce King always get's what he wants." Royce said as I couldn't help but smile – he was an egotistic maniac.

Emmett then popped out of the coat closet, you mean to tell me that Jasper put my boyfriend who is hurt in a coat closet, "Get your hands off of my girlfriend!" Emmett shouted – wow that sounded so good. At that moment Charlie walked into the room. They both had perfect timing I guess it was a family thing. Jasper ran out of the closet after Emmett…my brother was in a closet with my boyfriend… the thought made a smile come onto my face.

I couldn't help smile in front of Royce but Royce then gripped tighter around me, "Rosalie!" Royce said as he flung me on the coach. That would have hurt if it wasn't on the couch. Emmett ran up to Royce and punched him as Royce was sent flying back over the couch as Charlie ran over to catch him.

"Royce King I am placing you under arrest. I think you have some things do tell your father when you get home. " Charlie said showing him a tape recorder with his conversation on it. I smiled as Charlie pulled Royce out – he was finally going to get what was coming to him – but Royce pulled himself back and looked at me. I grinned at him, what did he want now?

"This isn't over," Royce said, of course he had to go all dramatic and be like that. Charlie gave me a wink and left as I sat up on the chair. Emmett walked over to me and smiled as I hugged him relived that he was all right.

Emmett pulled away, "Rosalie, when did you get to do all of this? Are you all right? He didn't hurt you did he?" Emmett said as I shook my head no and smiled at him, he seemed a lot better.

"Yeah I'm fine. I called your father this morning. I was happy to know that he'd take me on as he client, mostly because it was for his son," I said as I picked up his hand and then rubbed it because of the hit and kissed it, "Jasper, thanks for keeping Emmett in the…coat closet." I said laughing as Emmett smiled.

I then kissed passionately, I kissed back asking for more, but then we had to pull away as Emmett looked into my eyes and rubbed my face, "Rosalie, you're the biggest thing in my life, more than anything. I can't wait for us to go to Rochester together," Emmett said as I smiled. The words were just want I needed to hear right now.

"I can't wait either," I whispered to him.

***

Jasper came in moments later and then began to pull my hand, "Please just come with me all right?" Jasper told me as I didn't know what he was doing. I began to follow him into the coat closet…why was I going into the closet with Rosalie's brother…the awkwardness just went up from 5 to 28!

"You have got to be kidding me?" I asked as pushed me in and then closed the door behind us, "Jasper that the hell are you doing? Why are we in the closet? Where is Rosalie?" I asked as he covered my mouth and _shhhed_ me. I then saw Royce walking in with Rosalie, what was he doing here? Jasper held me back and then whispered me to just watch.

"Oh Royce, Emmett has gone missing and I don't know where he. I'm so worried I don't know where he could have gone," Rosalie said in a sobbing voice. Was she pretending? I wasn't sure what was going on. Rosalie held Royce's hand and brought him in the room. She had to be pretending; why else would she have brought him here. But what did she have planned.

"You don't say? Well tell me Rosie…why did you call me over, before you were mad at me and now you're suddenly asking me over?" Royce said moving closer. Rosalie was moving back though. I was about to jump out of the closet and rip his head off but I chose not to.

Jasper held me back, "You are not suppose to jump out at anyone. Rosalie told me to hide you and keep you here. She wasn't clear with her plan but she told me to keep you hidden but close. So just listen to me and stay put. Rosalie would never betray you, she is trying to help you more than anything," Jasper whispered to me as I went back to listening.

"Royce truth is I was never happy without you…Emmett was just someone that would scare people away. When I left you, I thought you were becoming weak. I didn't know what to think anymore, you didn't fight for me anymore. So when Emmett went missing I truly hoped that I was you coming up. Was it?" Rosalie said, I hated how she was asking so sexy…it made me angry. Even though it was all fake it still killed me to hear her say those words.

That's when Royce grabbed her and threw her on the couch, I was getting furious, "I knew you'd come around and see my way. Now of course I did that to Emmett, the fool is probably still lying there," Royce said. He was going to confess to her?

"What do you mean? Knowing you, you'd probably just take him into a room and beat him down there." Rosalie said. She was good at this.

"Well me and my men hit him on the back of his head when he was going to practice. He was knocked out cold, and then we brought him into the woods where he woke up. He took down two of my guys so we knew we couldn't beat him if he was moving. So we tied him down and hit him on his back with my bat. Then my men had their way with him…we heard something and then ran off. And I think that something was you," Royce said. No! He was onto her! Rosalie get out of there please.

Rosalie began to move away, "What are you talking about?"Rosalie said, then her eye changed, she noticed something, but what was it? "Royce you're the kind of bastard that needs to be locked up for the rest of his filthy disgusting life. " Wow that's my girl! That's when Royce began to walk closer to her, but she wasn't looking away. What was she trying to do now? That's when Royce grabbed onto her shoulders. Jasper had to keep me back, he was doing a good job at it.

"I knew you were up to something Rosie. So why don't you just give up. Confessing won't bring Emmett back. He is probably eaten by a bear or worse. Did you forgot who I am? Royce King always get's what he wants." Royce said. Jasper then released his grip on me as I ran out the closet. Rosalie eyes widened as she saw me come out.

"Get your hands off of my girlfriend!" I shouted. At that moment Jasper ran out of the closet with me and Charlie ran into the room? My dad was here? That's when I heard that Rosalie gasped, Royce was holding on tighter to her.

"Rosalie!" Royce shouted as he flung Rosalie onto the coach. I lost my temper at that moment and ran over to Royce and punched him in his face. No one tosses my girlfriend like that! Charlie then ran over to Royce and picked him up. I stood there, that felt so good to do.

"Royce King I am placing you under arrest. I think you have some things do tell your father when you get home. " Charlie said showing him a tape recorder. What did that have to do with anything? Charlie pulled Royce out but Royce pulled himself back.

"This isn't over," Royce said to Rosalie. I took in a breath and watched him leave, trying to hold myself together so I wouldn't kill him. I then rushed over to Rosalie as she hugged my tightly. I heard her sigh with relief. I smiled behind her back and pulled away. Rosalie…how did she do all of this?

"Rosalie, when did you get to do all of this? Are you all right? He didn't hurt you did he?" I asked rubbing the shoulders that Royce grabbed.

"Yeah I'm fine. I called your father this morning. I was happy to know that he'd take me on as he client, mostly because it was for his son," I said as I picked up his hand and then rubbed it because of the hit and kissed it, "Jasper, thanks for keeping Emmett in the…coat closet." Rosalie said as she began to laugh.

Rosalie then kissed me passionately. I couldn't help but kiss back and pulled away smiling, "Rosalie, you're the biggest thing in my life, more than anything. I can't wait for us to go to Rochester together," I told her as Rosalie gave a small laugh and nodded.

"I can't wait either," Rosalie whispered to me. This is the girl that I wanted to be with.


	10. Chapter 10: Perfect Ending

Rosalie/Emmett POV

All Human

Chapter 10: Perfect Ending

We were driving down to La Push for a picnic. Emmett's father rewarded him with a Jeep Wrangler – a car he tells me that he always wanted – after his father took Royce away. Royce was sent back to New York under serious house arrest not to mention punishment with his money; something Royce _couldn't_ live without. After that I felt pretty sorry for him…no not really.

It's been a week since Charlie took Royce away. Emmett and I went back to school and with Emmett there the stares didn't matter anymore. It was just him and me together. Something that was beautiful. Of course people were curious on how we met and how on earth did we fall in love with one another. I finally answered the question one day with six very simple words: "We were both once very empty." Of course they didn't know what that meant, but it didn't matter if they understood. Emmett and I knew it perfectly. Finally after the longest time I know what it's like to feel…complete.

"All right we're here." Emmett said getting out of the car and opening my door, "The sun is finally out today Rose! It's been so long since I last saw the sun." Emmett shouted soaking in the sun. I watched the sun drape over Emmett's body like a blanket. It made him shine amazingly, "What?" Emmett asked smiling at me. I guess he thought something was wrong with the way I was staring.

"You're very handsome. I was just _dazzled _by your looks," I said with a small laugh. Emmett smiled and kissed me on my forehead whiles taking my hand as we walked down to the beaches. I can't remember the last time I saw the sun either, it's been a while. Perhaps it was when I went to Phoenix was the last time I felt the sun on my skin like this. And even when without Emmett, it didn't feel this _good._

Emmett then spread the blanket out on the sands as we sat there soaking up the sun, having our feet run through the sand bare foot, "So who cooked today?" Emmett said running through the basket looking for food. I wasn't surprised that he was hungry. He can get a lot.

"I think Alice made it. Jasper and her are learning to cook; you know they are taking on some responsibilities. They have some work to do in the future. I'm proud of them for making their choices," I said, though Jasper and I had our issues in the past, I think we can step up and become better people. We are twins after all; Jasper will always be a part of me, no matter what.

Emmett then laid back and smiled, "Graduation is coming around the corner. I am happy that we'll be moving to a city with a lot more sun. I don't think I can stand more years in this gloomy place. Though it does have its upsides. This is where I met you," Emmett said turning to me. I leaned back and lay down beside him. Yeah I guess this place did have from_ very_ good upsides.

"I'm glad I found you too, so happy that I think you and I are going to be two very happy people growing older. Just to let you know I can be a _very_ demanding person," I joked grinning cunningly at Emmett.

He smiled and nodded, "I think I can handle it. In fact I am so confident that I am going to win that I when we get to New York I am taking you to a baseball game. I know you'll love it they have the best teams there. When we were kids Charlie would take Bell's and I up there. It's a great place. What did you parents say about it?" Emmett asked after recalling his past.

What did my parents say? I think they were more thrilled that I wasn't depressed anymore. I made my parents seem like conceded people that didn't care about me or my brother. But when in truth my parents always thought about me, they did try to make me happy, I just never let them succeed – that was my mistake, "Esme thinks it's a great idea, she's even holding a job for me with her fashion industry. Carlisle even saved a job for you, and our apartment is in Manhattan. It's going to be great," I said smiling widely. Thinking about it everything just seemed so much more perfect.

Emmett kissed me as we held it for a moment, then I laid down on his chest and listened to his heart beating, I grinned thinking that it spoke my name with every thump, "Rose, when we do leave; let's not forget Forks all right? You know just because a lot happened here and I think it's an important part of us." Emmett said as I nodded agreeing with him completely. I knew Forks was important, it was the place where Emmett and I found each other. It was a place where I finally understood my life.

Two people with different lives and different ways of seeing things coming together because someone had to notice that that other person's eyes were similar to theirs. And if Emmett didn't notice that then I don't think I would be this happy, I don't think I would be smiling this much. Of course New York was a far way from here but it was somewhere where Emmett and I could start over, as just the two of us.

Every girl has a dream that her knight in shining armour would one day sweep her away to a fairy tale ending where they would live happily ever after. It seemed like such a far fetch idea; I always thought that it should stay a story book ending. But I realise now that it doesn't always have to stay in a book.

Without Emmett I'd still be a depress beauty queen that shuts everyone out of his house. And without me he'd still be the guy that everyone is scared of and only think about sports to get his mind off of that isolation – though he still is a sports freak. Since I started to hang out with Emmett people started to talk to him, and befriend him. I've even started to warm up to other people, we really changed each other. A few moments late we both heard cars pulling up onto the beach. One was a Porsche and another was a Volvo. It had to be Jasper and Edward.

"Did you invite them?" Emmett asked me – I was just about to ask him – so I shook my head no so that meant we had some uninvited guest.

"Emmett! Rosalie!" Bella shouted running closer to us and smiling, "I'm glad we caught up with you, Emmett told me you guys were coming down to La Push, we thought we might join you," Bella told us.

Emmett sighed, "I said just the two of us Bell's; meaning just Rosalie and I! We didn't ask you to bring a whole bunch of people down here," Emmett said as Bella ignored him and began to help everyone bring their things down. I smiled and took Emmett's hands; it was kind of our little family. I didn't mind having them around.

We were all connected in some way. My brother Jasper is dating Alice whose brother is Edward, who just so happened to be dating Bella whose brother is Emmett and Emmett is my boyfriend. One big happy circle. A few months ago I would never picture myself sitting in the sun on the beach with everyone around me. A few months ago I would have never thought of any of this.

"Let me help," I offered Alice as she was carrying a bunch of things, "You can place it down beside us." I said as Alice smiled kindly at me. I didn't hate her, but it sure was interesting to know that we were soon going to be related in more ways than one. I thought I might as well warm up to her. You only have one life to live. Why go on living it hating other people?

Everyone then sat down in the sun around one another, "Hey this is nice isn't it. Just us together, no fight, no harsh feelings; just friends sitting on the beach with each other. It's really great isn't it?" Edward asked holding Bella's hands. And for once, I didn't feel jealous when he did that, I actually was happy for him.

"Yeah," I said agreeing as he turned to me in shock, "It's a wonderful feeling," I added smiling. Edward grinned and me and nodded, we were finally over whatever it was that stopped me from liking him. I then realised that all this time I blamed everyone around me for my problems, thinking it was them at fault and not me. When all along I guess the only obstacle was me. Emmett then took my hand and pulled me to walk along the beach with him. We were walking barefoot in the sand as the water was washing against our feet. I was a perfect moment.

"It's beautiful isn't it? Hard to imagine that beauty like this is so close to us but we hardly take notice to it," I said looking out onto the waters and smiling. The sun reflected off of the waters making it look like a pool of sparkles. Just then Emmett wrapped his arms around me and grinned holding me closely.

"Not true. I notice the most beautiful thing I've ever seen every day. And I always take notice to her," Emmett said as I smiled, I was happy to know that he was talking about me. It was a great feeling to know that I wasn't alone in the world anymore as I turned to him and smiled running my hands down his curly hair, he smiled showing his cute dimples. I was in love with Emmett; it was something I wasn't going to fight, something I wasn't going to argue with. It was something I was going to accept…something I learnt from Emmett.

Knowing this I leaned closer standing on my tip-toes to kiss him, Emmett laughed under his breath and picked me up and kissed me. I had a whole future to look forward to with Emmett. Just me and him; forever.

***

Rose and I decided to take a drive down to La Push to eat lunch. It was a wonderful day outside and I was driving her in my new Jeep Wrangler! Charlie gave it to me after Royce was arrested. He said he was proud of me to protect my girl like that and he thought that I should get something for it. Of course I loved it, ever since I first saw it in that magazine in the doctor's clinic. And now it was mine! But there was a catch; Charlie made Bella give me the _longest_ lecture in the world about protection…I would rather not have the car if I had known I had to sit through that. But I'm still very thankful.

Royce was sent away a week ago. Apparently he is under house arrest and his dad cut off all of his money. I would have done a lot worse to him but Rosalie assured me that when Royce's money was tampered with it was the worse punishment that he could ever face. I got hell from Bella though – she was worried and furious with me when she found out I was hurt. Rosalie and I sat down for a two hour lecture just listening her rant on about how dangerous it was and how we should have been more careful. Of course we bared with it, we were just happy that Royce was out of our hair for good.

"All right we're here." I said getting out of the car and opening Rosalie's door, "The sun is finally out today Rose! It's been so long since I last saw the sun." I said holding my arms out and looking up at the sun. It felt so warm and nice on my skin, like when Rosalie hugged me. That's when I noticed she was starting at me, "What?" I asked in a gentle voice as she smiled.

"You're very handsome. I was just _dazzled _by your looks." Rosalie told me. Hard to imagine that someone with her amazing beauty was the slightest bit dazzled by my look when it was hard to keep my eyes off of her. I kissed Rosalie's hand and kissed her on her forehead as we walked over to a small spot right where the sun was shining.

I spread that blanket out across the sand as we took off our shoes and began to run our feet through the sand, it was warm and felt good on my feet then I remembered that there was food left! "So who cooked today?" I asked, I remembered Rosalie telling me this morning that someone made them something to eat because she found a basket in her kitchen.

"I think Alice made it. Jasper and her are learning to cook; you know they are taking on some responsibilities. They have some work to do in the future. I'm proud of them for making their choices," Rosalie said. Jasper and Rosalie were pasted all of their problems and were trying their best to get along. Rosalie told me that graduation would be coming soon and she didn't want to leave her brother with problems. She wanted to leave knowing that she could come back to him and they'd be happy to see one another.

At the thought of graduation I laid back and smiled thinking about, moving away with the girl I was crazy about! "Graduation is coming around the corner. I am happy that we'll be moving to a city with a lot more sun. I don't think I can stand more years in this gloomy place. Though it does have it' upsides. This is where I met you," I told her as Rosalie turned to me and laid down beside me as I turned to her and grinned. I would never regret coming to Forks knowing that I found the love of my life in the small town.

"I'm glad I found you too, so happy that I think you and I are going to be two very happy people growing older. Just to let you know I can be a _very_ demanding person," Rosalie told me with a small laugh

"I think I can handle it. In fact I am so confident that I am going to win that I when we get to New York I am taking you to a baseball game. I know you'll love it they have the best teams there. When we were kids Charlie would take Bell's and I up there. It's a great place. What did you parents say about it?" I asked. Charlie and I had this talk already; he just wanted me to be happy. And if that meant that I had to leave then he was willing to let me go. Charlie was an amazing person.

"Esme thinks it's a great idea, she's even holding a job for me with her fashion industry. Carlisle even saved a job for you, and our apartment is in Manhattan. It's going to be great," Rosalie told me with the biggest smile, she was really looking forward to a bright future with me. I was happy that her dad even cared enough to save me a job – let alone let me live with their daughter.

I then kissed Rosalie as we held it for the longest moment, Rosalie then laid on top of my chest as I held her close to me, "Rose, when we do leave; let's not forget Forks all right? You know just because a lot happened here and I think it's an important part of us." I asked her. Though we were looking forward to the future far away from Forks, this place was an important part in connecting us. It's the place that brought me to my soul made, the one person I wanted to be with.

Rosalie has made my life better in more than one way. She has not only changed who I am as a person, but she has also changed my social life. Since people are constantly wanting to be her friends – and now that I started dating her – people want to become my friends now. And they aren't scared of me anymore since they got to know me. Rosalie has even made some friends and has started to warm up to people. I even caught her laughing with two friends from her fashion class.

I always hear guys wanting only beautiful girls, girls they can do anything with. But I have a girl that I want to protect, that I want to see smile every day. Just like how make me smile every day. I have a girl that wants to help me, that wants to make me happy also, and that's more than what I could ask for. Maybe I should call Disney and tell them to change their fairytale endings – but I have my perfect ending right here .That's when I heard cars pulling up onto the beach. Rosalie and I got up and turned around to see a Volvo and a Porsche. Of course it had to be Jasper and Edward but why were they here?

"Did you invite them?" I asked Rosalie, but she shook her head no. And if she didn't invite them that meant that they invited themselves.

"Emmett! Rosalie!" Bella shouted running closer, "I'm glad we caught up with you, Emmett told me you guys were coming down to La Push, we thought we might join you," Bella said sitting down.

I looked at Bella and sighed, "I said just the two of us Bell's; meaning just Rosalie and I! We didn't ask you to bring a whole bunch of people down here," I told her but Bella went on ignoring me. I was about to say something when Rosalie took my hand. She was all right with this? Well if she was all right with this then I guess I was also.

Everyone walked over to us; I looked at all of them. A few months ago I don't think that I would have made all of these friends; in fact I don't think that I would have wanted to make all these friends, or find a love. I was so depressed coming to Forks, I tried to hide that by doing sports and keeping myself active. Everything I could to just forget about how I was, but now that I see what Forks has given me and now this place isn't so bad. I then walked over to the guys and helped them bring the things over.

"Hope you don't mind us stopping in Emmett, Bella and Alice got carried away and insisted that we'd join you. Rose isn't mad is she?" Jasper asked hanging me some of the coolers.

I shook my head no, "Nah I think Rosalie is all right," I assured him walking back to everyone. We sat in a circle under the sun. It was nice to have everyone around us; it made me feel like this was my family. The people that I wanted to see happy every day, and that make me happy every day. Rosalie then handed me a soda as I accepted and smiled at her winking once.

"Hey this is nice isn't it? Just us together, no fight, no harsh feelings. Just friends sitting on the beach with each other. It's really great isn't it?" Edward asked holding Bella's hands. I turned to Rosalie, she was smiling at Edward, I guess she didn't have any harsh feeling towards him anymore?

"Yeah," Rosalie said suddenly as everyone turned to her, she was responding to a comment that Edward made! "It's a wonderful feeling," Rosalie added smiling right at him. Edward grinned. I was glad to know that whatever harsh feelings they had with one another before, it was all gone now. But I did want to spend some time with Rosalie. So I took her hand and pulled her to walk along the beach with me – I wanted some alone time with her. We were walking barefoot in the sand as the water was washing against our feet. It felt good to hold her close to me, knowing that we could walk beside each other for the rest of our lives.

"It's beautiful isn't it? Hard to imagine that beauty like this is so close to us but we hardly take notice to it," Rosalie said. I then wrapped my arms around Rosalie and pulled her closer to me as I looked out at the ocean. That was beautiful yes, but there were some things much more beautiful.

"Not true. I notice that most beautiful thing I've ever seen every day. And I always take notice to her," I told her as Rosalie turned to me. Her blond hair moved with the wind as I watched her violet eyes. In the sun her pale skin shinned brightly making it glisten in my eyes. Rosalie was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen the most beautiful person inside and out that I could have ever asked for. She was amazing, and the best part of all of this, was that she was mine.

Rosalie leaned closer standing on my tip-toes trying to kiss me. I laughed under my breath and the picked her up helping her with the kiss. I then kissed her and smiled. Rosalie was mine and she needed me as much as I needed her. We filled each other from the emptiness that we once suffered from. I can look forward to a whole new life with Rosalie. The future holds so much for us. And what's the most important thing is that we'll have each other forever.

The End

Authors Note: A Small Love Story is my second story and once again I loved writing for all the readers that read and comment on my stories. I understand this story was a little bit different – I wanted the characters to act in a way that they feel that everyone else was the problem when really it's truly looking at yourself first before censuring others. I looked forward to writing more for all of you. Thank you for reading 

"_Life isn't about finding yourself, it's about creating yourself."_


End file.
